Despertar do Amor - Bardock e Gine
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Anterior a Laços de ressivos,impiedosos,orgulhosos,guerreiros natos,amantes de batalhas,sem limite de aças a cauda,viram Oozarus, multiplicando seu poder em 10X.Porém,Gine é uma exceção,cujo coração é diferente dos rdock,autêntico saiyajin,porém,se preocupa com seus scobrem o amor,em uma raça que não deveria possuir tal sentimento.
1. Gine e o campo de treinamento

Fanfiction anterior a Laços de Sangue. Raça: Saiya-jins. Naturalmente agressivos, impiedosos e orgulhosos. Guerreiros natos e como tal, amantes de batalhas, sentindo prazer ao lutar e tendo a alegria ao encontrar um adversário poderoso. Não possuem limite de poder e cada vez que se recuperam após ficarem entre a vida e a morte, seu nível de poder aumenta. Possuem cauda e graças a ela, conseguem se metamorfosear em Oozarus, multiplicando seu poder em 10X. Porém, mesmo dentre eles, há uma exceção a regra. Gine. Gentil, bondosa e amável demais para uma saiya-jin. Já, Bardock, possuí todos os requisitos de um, mas, que ao contrário dos demais, se preocupa com seus companheiros de batalha, algo inédito e sendo por isso, reconhecido pelos de sua classe. Apesar de tudo, ambos desenvolvem um pelo outro, sentimentos não próprios de sua raça. Uma ligação verdadeira, tida como uma lenda de tão inóspito. Como se conheceram? A vida de ambos até o fatídico dia em que tudo mudou. O fatídico dia que a raça encontrou a sua extinção. Será? A história dos pais do lendário guerreiro, Goku/Kakarotto, o mais poderoso saiya-jin, protetor da Terra e do universo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

História inspirada em entrevista de Akira Toriyama, assim como o especial de Jacob - O patrulheiro das galáxias.

Fanfiction relacionada à Dragon ball - Laços de sangue, que contará sobre os pais de Kakarotto/Goku.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Em Bejiita, nasceu uma saiya-jin. Peculiar. E cujo coração em nada assemelhava-se aos demais de sua raça.  
Seu nome? Gine.  
Um coração que não deveria existir em tal raça de guerreiros, famosos por seu orgulho, poder, impiedosidade e agressividade nata.  
Como um coração desses pode sobreviver?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- Anda, Gine. De pé! É uma saiya-jin ou uma alien?

Uma criança saiya-jin, aparentando ter sete anos, embora na verdade tivesse já catorze anos, pois, envelhecia de forma lenta demais, se levantava, com visível dificuldade.

Nisso, mais uma rajada violenta de ki a atira contra pedras empilhadas atrás dela, fazendo o pequeno corpo ser soterrado por várias pedras, fazendo um gemido audível ser ouvido.

- Droga... Que saiya-jin patética - o mais velho gospe no chão, irritado.

Por ter perdido a aposta, acabara escalado para treina-la. Porém, ela era tão fraca e patética, que era mais uma sessão de tortura que outra coisa.

Pelo menos, podia se divertir um pouco, maltratando- a e também, descontando um pouco de sua frustração.

Todos os instrutores daquele campo de treinamento consideravam uma punição treina-la. O temperamento dela era uma vergonha e tentaram em vão mudar, assim como os demais conterrâneos. Mas, não conseguiam. Inclusive trouxeram uma garbort, um alienígena burro, mais para fera do que qualquer outra coisa, usado comumente em treinamentos.

Nesse caso, por ela ser fraca, não passando de uma mísera terceira classe e pior de tudo, patética, um filhote seria mais do que o suficiente, senão, até um exagero.

Apesar disso, de ser um filhote, sendo que podiam facilmente ser derrotados por um saiya-jin de terceira classe, jovem, para ela se mostrara um oponente terrível, fazendo-a apanhar direito e sofrer vários ferimentos, sabendo que muitos treinadores torciam para que ela morresse e logo.

Era vergonhoso e irritante ver um ser que possuía um poder irrisório para todos em treinamento, até por ser um mísero filhote.

Porém, era capaz em relação a garota, de fazer grande dano à ela.

Outros saiya-jins que viam o treinamento, que mais estava para uma sessão de tortura, riam da jovem, enquanto os mais velhos, a olhavam com repugnância e sempre olhando a cauda, para se certificar se era, de fato, uma da raça deles.

Mas, confessava que achavam divertido quando viam ela ser ferida, amenizando seus olhares de asco, para um de quase diversão, parecendo com a cena que sempre viviam em invasões, torturando os habitantes do planeta, para só depois mata-los.

Claro, podiam brincar quando estavam adiantados no prazo de invasão. Se tivessem se atrasado, não poderiam "brincar", que consistia em nada menos do que torturar alguns habitantes, prolongando o sofrimento até a morte, sendo que o usual era na forma de oozarus, sacudindo-os com as imensas mãos como um chocalho. E sem ser nessa forma, evitando dar o golpe fatal.

O treinador suspira cansado, enquanto colocava a focinheira novamente no alienígena e o mantinham firmemente acorrentado em laços de energia.

Gine não o atacava por pena, por mais que esse não tivesse em relação a ela. Algo que os fazia sentir nojo da jovem, pois, um saiya-jin normal mataria, pouco se importando se era filhote ou não. Estouraria em poucos minutos a cabeça de seu inimigo, isso, senão resolvesse "brincar" um pouco por ter tempo ou por tédio. Mas, ela era gentil, amável demais e o pior, piedosa, tamanha a bondade que habitava em seu ser, piorando o fato que não possuía o orgulho no nível dos demais de sua raça, acabando por irritar, extremamente, os instrutores e treinadores, sendo que muitos já a consideravam um caso perdido.

Inclusive, alguns pensavam que era melhor a mesma trabalhar na central de distribuição de carne, em vez de estar sendo treinada para invasões interplanetárias, pois, somente mancharia o nome da raça no universo, além de morrer, com certeza, na primeira invasão.

Portanto, era melhor que ficasse longe da vista dos demais saiya-jins. Mas, o tio dela, não queria uma sobrinha imprestável, pois, trabalhar na central de carnes, era para os saiya-jins fracos demais, o que era, na verdade, o caso dela, além do temperamento, mas, não conseguiam fazer esse mudar de ideia e muitos desconfiavam, que na verdade, queria se livrar da sobrinha o quanto antes e nada melhor do que joga-la para morrer em algum planeta.

Pelo menos, desconfiavam disso e não o condenavam.

Afinal, se fosse com eles, fariam o mesmo. Além de ser uma saiya-jin patética e com consideráveis sentimentos, algo impróprio a raça, além de ser considerada fraca demais para uma terceira classe. Com certeza, se livrar de um estorvo e consequentemente, vergonha para todos os saiya-jins, manchando a raça, era a melhor solução.

Ademais, qual saiya-jin macho iria desejar tê-la como parceira de procriação? O sangue dela parecia não ser muito bom e, portanto, nenhum saiya-jin iria querer alguém assim. Procriar com ela, não daria, com certeza, boas crias. Assim como, a jovem não conseguiria parceiro de procriação, por mais que quisesse algum dia procriar.

Aliais, eles teriam pena do saiya-jin, louco ou imbecil, na visão deles, que decidisse ter crias com ela.

Sim. O melhor para todos e para a raça, era a morte dela e inclusive, o tio ordenara que dessem o pior treinamento para a jovem, o mais brutal e violento, usado comumente para saiya-jins de segunda classe para cima e não para os de terceira classe, como ela.

Havia implícito no pedido, a esperança, ou dela morrer, ou então, de pelo menos, passar a ter o caráter verdadeiro e autêntico de um saiya-jin, honrando a cauda que possuía e não sendo mais algo gentil, amável e bondoso demais, que enchia muitos de nojo.

Alguns dos colegas deste para justificar tal temperamento, acharam que ouve algum problema no tanque de desenvolvimento, onde o bebê saiya-jin era colocado em uma espécie de hibernação, envolto em água, por até sete anos, enquanto lhe era incutido tudo sobre a sua raça e costumes. Muitos acreditavam que por algum motivo, a máquina não fez essa espécie de instrução.

Quando a criança saía, já podia viver por si só, sendo autossuficiente em todos os aspectos, podendo, tranquilamente, inclusive, ser enviada a planetas para conquista-los. A máquina também estimulava os músculos e, portanto, quando saíam, já tinham uma força considerável e musculatura apta para o exercício. O estranho líquido estimulava as conexões em todo o organismo, assim como as sinapses, evitando assim da letargia dos membros ou atrofia dos mesmos.

Raramente viam seus pais, mesmo que somente uma vez, só sabendo como eram, graças a máquina que enviava a mente deles fotos destes e algumas informações adicionais, além da tida como padrão.

Com esse método, a fêmea saiya-jin poderia voltar às batalhas, além de aumentar as chances de sobrevivência dos filhos, pois, antigamente, sem este sistema, muitos não vingavam nos primeiros meses de vida, sendo até considerado, uma seleção genética, onde somente os mais aptos sobreviviam. Mas, isso, era antigamente, na época que viviam em cavernas e usavam roupas de pele.

Os pais viviam a sua vida de batalhas e destruição, sem o empecilho de um filho, como viam as suas crias, só as tendo para continuação da linhagem e nada mais.

Afinal, somente se uniam para procriar e nada alterava em sua rotina, a não ser a da fêmea, pelo menos para manter a gestação, mas, depois, estava livre de quaisquer obrigações maternais.

Mesmo assim, já havia sete anos que Gine saíra da máquina e mesmo com o convívio diário com seus conterrâneos, a personalidade não mudara, em nada, e mesmo estes, tiveram que concordar. Ela era, de fato, um caso perdido e uma vergonha para a raça.

Outros instrutores se unem ao que a treinava, quer dizer, torturava, com estes já tendo encerrado seus treinos aos demais jovens, que estavam, naquele momento, retornado ao alojamento onde ficavam, para comerem e depois, descansarem, embora alguns, tivessem parado o trajeto original para ver Gine, pois, assistir o sofrimento dela se tornara uma espécie de lazer e diversão, com cada um pegando o seu local de costume para assistir ao espetáculo, enquanto que a noite caíra em Bejiita.

Muitos lutavam para assimilar que ela era uma de sua raça, pois aparentava ser pequena demais e com um corpo considerado delicado para os padrões da raça, que se erguia dos escombros, ferida e segurando um ombro, que provavelmente quebrara, além de vários cortes profundos e escoriações, lutando para manter os orbes abertos.

Os treinadores desanimaram-se, quando viram que não olhava com raiva para a criatura que a ferira. Persistia com um olhar que beirava a gentileza e algo que definiram como piedade, acabando por fazer a cauda destes chicotear o ar em frustração.

Um deles, irritado, toma a corda energética da mão do outro saiya-jin e solta a criatura, da focinheira e das cordas que aprendiam, estimulando-a, através de um chicote a atacar a jovem, que olha apavorada para eles, sendo que um deles grita:

- Enfim mudou o olhar... Uma pena que não para o de um autêntico saiya-jin! - e gargalha gostosamente ao vê-la tentar fugir.

- Você é uma vergonha para a nossa raça! Um saiya-jin nunca fugiria! Faça um favor para a nossa raça de guerreiros e morra! - outro gritava, dessa vez sendo um jovem que assistia.

Apesar de ser um filhote e ter a metade de um adulto, não deixava de ser atemorizante com o corpo escamoso, tendo um metro de comprimento e um metro e vinte centímetros de comprimento, da cernelha até a anca, tendo patas grossas e uma cauda igualmente robusta com garras e presas afiadas, tendo apenas um olho centralizado na face.

Rosnando, avança contra a jovem que se encolhe, observando que lançaram um filete de energia no ar, provavelmente um chicote nas costas da criatura, aumentando a sua ferocidade.

Ela fecha os olhos e se prepara para a morte, enquanto chora em silêncio em um misto de medo e por ser uma desonra como uma saiya-jin e que isso justificava o fato, de que ninguém iria salva-la.

Afinal, saiya-jins não ligavam para os de sua raça, portanto, estava sozinha. Terrivelmente sozinha e abandonada a própria sorte.

Frente a este pensamento, sorri, fracamente ao pensar que seria melhor morrer. Seria bom para a sua raça e ela não iria mais ser torturada ou ser obrigada a matar indiscriminadamente e isso a faz parar de fugir e se encolher, com a cauda em volta de seu corpo, encolhida contra o chão e agarrando os seus joelhos, ouvindo as patadas da criatura se aproximando cada vez mais, assim como os risos de escárnio e diversão dos demais.

Tal sentimento parece conforta- la, somente implorando que a morte fosse rápida. Que a criatura tivesse a mesma pena e compaixão que tivera por ela, sabendo que tal pensamento soava como ridículo, no mínimo.

Não importava se doeria ou não, travaria as suas mandíbulas. Ao menos, procuraria não gritar de dor.

Afinal, não era justo aos demais afligir os tímpanos deles com um grito. Portanto, já cerrara os dentes, mas, não conseguira conter as lágrimas de dor e solidão, sendo que sempre chorava em sua cabana, em silêncio, embora soubesse que mesmo que não emitisse som, eles sentiam o cheiro salgado de lágrimas.

Não entendia porque a solidão lhe machucava tanto. Era uma saiya-jin, era comum ao saírem da cápsula de crescimento, sem a companhia dos pais e de outros familiares. Mas, não conseguia deixar de se sentir só e esta solidão lhe infligia muita dor. Ninguém olhava por ela e o fato de se importar com isso, mostrava a mesma o quanto era, praticamente, uma estranha dentre a sua raça e não honrando a sua cauda e consequentemente, o sangue deles que corria em suas veias.

Mesmo prestes a morrer, ainda conseguia envergonhar a sua raça, conforme pensava, enquanto se abraçava ainda mais fortemente, não conseguindo deter as lágrimas peroladas que rolavam por seu rosto e caíam na terra, encharcando-a.


	2. Encontro do destino

Bardock e Gine se encontram, pela primeira vez.

Nisso, os atos dela, tão estranhos, o surpreendem...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após algum tempo, estranha o fato de não sentir as presas e as garras afundando-se em sua carne e consequentemente a dor, decidindo abrir, reunindo coragem para abrir, gradativamente, um olho e depois o outro, ficando estarrecida ao ver um jovem saiya-jin entre ela e a criatura, tendo golpeado a mesma, fazendo-a recuar.

Gine, inclusive, coça os seus olhos, pensando que estava vendo coisas e se belisca para comprovar que não estava dormindo, que tudo aquilo era real.

Que um de sua raça parecera salva-la do ataque do monstro.

Ficara desconcertada, porque nunca se importaram com ela. Ao contrário, os outros saiya-jins a humilhavam e faziam questão de machuca-la, praticamente diariamente, a surrando ao se reunirem em grupo, tudo porque era diferente deles, mas, não conseguia mudar o que era.

Tentara ser igual a eles, uma vez, mas, não conseguiu matar um alienígena quando teve tal oportunidade, com este rendido aos seus pés. Suas mãos tremeram e não conseguiu lançar o golpe.

Portanto, sabia melhor do que ninguém que era uma vergonha para a sua raça e que portanto, nunca esperaria que a ajudassem e sim, desconfiava há tempos, que desejavam mata-la, inclusive teriam conseguido, naquele momento, ao ter a prova de suas intenções, senão fosse a interferência de um saiya-jin, cujos cabelos eram pontudos e pareciam desafiar a gravidade.

Ver um de sua raça a salvando alguém como ela, que era indigna, praticamente uma vergonha para a mesma, a deixara atônita, enquanto um sentimento intenso crescia em seu peito. Um sentimento estranho que nunca sentira, o que a fazia ficar sem entender, pois parecia que a aquecera.

Afinal, sentimentos estranhos aos saiya-jins eram comuns á ela. Ter um que não compreendia, era algo novo, sabendo que este surgira no momento em que viu um de sua espécie a defendendo.

Somente conseguira ver uma badana vermelha na cabeça dele e os cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade, pontudos, pois ainda estava ainda de costas para ela. Sentiu agonia ao ver um corte recém-formado em sua boceja, esquerda, olhando para a criatura e vendo o sangue nas garras desta.

Ela junta suas mãos em frente ao tórax e encolhe sua cauda, enquanto lágrimas de emoção fluem de seus olhos, sabendo que seria ainda mais condenada por isso. Mas, que não podia evitar. Sempre fora assim e naquele momento, chorava em um misto de felicidade, alegria e surpresa.

Mas, uma vozinha brota em sua mente, advertindo-a que talvez aquele saiya-jin à sua frente fosse igual aos outros e a maltrataria após salva-la e que somente se intrometera, pois, adoraria abater algum inimigo, como todos os demais, com exceção dela.

Portanto, não tivera a intenção de salva-la desde o início, tendo apenas sido uma consequência de seu ato, segundo essa mesma voz que reverbera em sua mente.

Infelizmente, aprendera da pior forma a aversão de sua raça à ela e tinha que manter-se em alerta, aprendendo a nunca confiar em alguém de sua espécie.

E por mais irônico que fosse, temia a sua própria raça e sempre evitava exibir-se, fazendo questão de se encolher entre as sombras para que não percebessem a sua existência, o máximo que conseguisse.

Então, detém as lágrimas emocionadas e o receio passa a domina-la, assim como o medo, escondendo a cauda entre as suas pernas, assim como se encolhendo ainda mais contra o chão, se era possível, enquanto se preparava para correr dali o mais rápido que pudesse a qualquer sinal que iriam maltrata-la.

A única coisa que se orgulhava, era o fato que conseguia correr rápido quando queria para fugir deles, se tornando uma especialista em dissipa-los de seu encalço, pois conhecia todas as reentrâncias e passagens, inclusive ocultas daquele campo de treinamento e conseguia, de alguma maneira que ainda não compreendia, tornar-se, de certa forma, invisível aos scouters, desde que ficasse encolhida, quietinha. Podia ficar horas assim, imóvel, se quisesse, por ser algo tão recorrente e usual.

Eles nunca conseguiam encontra-la, se ela assim desejasse, ficando quieta em algum canto, até desistirem de caça-la e somente saindo após horas, com a certeza que haviam ido embora.

Algo que nunca revelou a alguém, além de não saber como que conseguia fazer aquilo, sendo que acreditava que a necessidade e o medo, a fizeram adquirir essa habilidade de forma inconsciente.

Desperta de seus pensamentos, ao escutar um dos instrutores, perguntando, ao olhar estarrecido para o jovem à sua frente:

- Bardock-kun?! O que faz aqui?

- Anda, Bardock-san, mostre a esta saiya-jin imprestável como um autêntico saiya-jin age. Quem sabe, ela mude de postura e se torne uma de nossa raça!

Um outro exclama animado e nisso, outros saiya-jins jovens se reúnem, olhando admirados o jovem destemido e ignorando a presença da garota encolhida atrás dele, que tremia e muito, pois, odiava estar rodeada pelos de sua raça por não ter boas recordações e sim amargas, com seu corpo formigando em um lembrete das vezes que fora espancada, gratuitamente, com estes se reunindo em grupo, para espanca-la, alternando entre si enquanto a socavam e a chutavam, usando como "saco de pancada".

Desde então, passara a se sentir extremamente nervosa ao estar rodeada por outros de sua raça, não suportando aglomerações.

Nisso, observa, não podendo deixar de sentir-se fascinada, ao ver os movimentos desse jovem, que em nenhum momento a olhou, saltando sobre a fera que avançava, desviando dos ataques desta para depois saltar e juntando os dedos nas mãos, sorrindo de divertimento, acertando o crânio, afundando-o, fazendo-o ceder sobre o som de ossos sendo partidos e o alienígena ganir de dor para depois apoiar os seus pés no lombo deste, saltando sobre seu eixo, para socar a coluna da criatura, por cima, fazendo-a ceder para baixo, partindo os ossos e os fazendo rasgarem a pele, impiedosamente.

A criatura caiu no chão, arfando e Gine vê as lágrimas.

Estava chorando de dor e podia ver um profundo medo em seu único olho, observando aterrorizado o saiya-jin ao seu lado e o sorriso de escárnio deste.

A jovem percebera que era o mesmo olhar que tinha quando a maltratavam pelo prazer de se divertir com o seu sofrimento e medo, punindo-a por ser tão diferente, fazendo questão inclusive de quebrar alguns de seus ossos, quando se entusiasmavam demais, fazendo-a ir para a Medical Machine.

Era o mesmo prazer que compartilhavam, conforme prolongavam o sofrimento do alienígena, em vez de mata-lo, rapidamente. Um comportamento que a irritava, pois muitas vezes estivera no lugar daquela fera, acabando por sentir, certa empatia pela mesma.

Nisso, ao ver que o guerreiro, sobre a animação e estímulo dos demais, afundava o punho no lado do focinho, tendo a ovação de todos que se divertiam com a cena, assim como ele, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal que encerraria a sessão de tortura ao alien e tendo este a admiração dos treinadores, ela não aguentou mais ver o espetáculo de agonia e perversidade, correndo até Bardock, o empurrando e fazendo-o cair no chão pelo ato inesperado.

Então, atônito, ainda caído no chão, a vê abraçar a criatura que outrora quase a matou, para depois fita-lo com ira nos orbes negros como a noite, cujo rosto estava manchado de lágrimas, buscando uma coragem que a jovem pensara não existir em seu corpo naquele momento, embora a cauda dela demonstrasse seu medo, traindo-a.

Algo que não passou despercebido a Bardock, que observara atentamente a reação da cauda, tão contrária a que a dona desta tentara aparentar em seu olhar e atitude.


	3. Sentimentos incompreensiveis

Porém, o jovem guerreiro não consegue compreender os estranhos atos e reações da jovem saiya-jin, tão incomum a raça deles...

Assim como não compreende estranhos sentimentos que o tomam perante ela e vice-versa...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Editei o segundo capítulo da fanfiction, pois, sem querer, coloquei que Bardock já possuía a bandana vermelha, sendo que inicialmente, ele não a terá.

Apenas, no início. Embora já tenha ganhado a sua cicatriz no lado da bochecha no ataque da criatura, quando defendia Gine.

Sendo a sua intenção inicial e a diversão, uma consequência desta.

Foi proposital, pois pretendo que tanto a cicatriz, quanto a bandana, sejam algo significativos na vida do meu querido Bardock *-*

Claro, Bardock é um autêntico saiya-jin, embora se preocupe com seus companheiros, algo que dificilmente fazem, além de seguir a concepção do criador, Akira Toryama, nesse trecho em sua entrevista: _"... __Mas em comparação com outros Saiyajins , que são de coração frio e pensamentos simples, ele também desenvolve um julgamento sereno e uma pequena medida de humanidade."_

E adivinhem quem irá influenciar isso nele? A nossa fofa da Gine.

Afinal, segundo Akira, ele _"desenvolve",_ portanto, é algo desenvolvido ao longo do tempo.

Bardock já possuí uma pequena centelha disso, como será mostrado, mas, é algo quase insignificante. Gine será aquela que fará isso "explodir" nele, digamos assim.

Além disso, penso em colocar, as visões nele. Tenho uma ideia de como, mas, preciso "amadurecer" a ideia e que será diferentemente da do OVA.

A única coisa que mantive, sem ser por influência dela, é o fato dele se importar com os seus companheiros, como nesse trecho: _"Por causa de suas ações para salvar companheiros, o que é raro para um Saiyajin, ele é muito adorado entre os guerreiros de classe baixa ."_

Isso porque acabou "desenvolvendo", através de um saiya-jin, que ainda não apareceu. Mas, mesmo esse não possuiu no mesmo patamar de Bardock, mas, foi o "gatilho" para algo assim, de certa forma.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura. ^ ^

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bardock vê as lágrimas rolando dos orbes ônix úmidos e fica sem reação. Os atos eram incompreensíveis, assim como o comportamento e pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia como agir ou o que fazer.

Inconscientemente, sem saber ainda como proceder a tal situação inusitada, andou um passo até a criatura e à saiya-jin que abraçava protetoramente a fera caída, agonizante.

Porém, escuta um rosnado audível com a mesma o encarando, ou, tentando manter tal pose, apesar de perceber o quanto estava apavorada, apesar de ser uma da raça dele, admirando-se dela lidar com o medo, embora não conseguisse compreender o motivo de tais atos dela serem incomuns, incompressíveis e anormais ao seu ver, por mais que tentasse compreendê-los.

Afinal, salvara a vida dela, além de garantir a si um pouco de diversão já que ia enfrentar a criatura.

Ao mesmo tempo, tentara entender os seus próprios atos, quando passara por ali para cortar caminho, sendo que ao vê-la encolhida no chão, chorando de medo e o alienígena avançando contra a mesma, sendo que quando erguera seus olhar para a multidão em uma súplica silenciosa, seus olhos se cruzaram por apenas alguns segundos, embora parecesse uma eternidade.

Somente isso, bastou-lhe para sair em defesa dela, sendo que inicialmente desejava de fato, protegê-la, para depois decidir brincar com o oponente desta, um pouco.

Tudo bem que tinha o instinto, embora considerado estranho por muitos, de salvar e se importar com seus conterrâneos, principalmente companheiros de batalha, sendo que não era esse o caso, mas, sentia que não fora por esse motivo, exclusivamente.

E sim, quando ela erguera os olhos cheios de medo e lágrimas, não olhando especificamente para ele e sim para os demais, para depois, por um milionésimo de segundo, se cruzarem, fazendo o tempo parar.

Os orbes ônix, por algum motivo, prenderam os dele, pelo menos essa fora a impressão que teve e o fez saltar para defendê-la, sendo um ato quase involuntário, que inclusive o surpreendeu.

Ele se põe de pé e passa a fita-la, de forma estranha, como se ela fosse algo incompreensível e que estranhamente, o agradava, de uma forma que não compreendia.

Quando Gine ergue seus olhos, olhando mais atentamente o guerreiro a sua frente, acaba sentindo que se perdia no ônix intenso como a noite, com a sua mente se perdendo em uma espécie de névoa, fazendo-a ficar em uma espécie de torpor, enquanto que sentia o seu corpo estranho, além dos batimentos cardíacos dela aumentarem, absurdamente, enquanto estava perdida na escuridão daquele olhar enigmático.

O mesmo acontecia para ele, ao sentir-se preso no olhar dela como fora naquele instante, ínfimo, que seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez.

Não entendia o porque de não conseguir desviar seu olhar dos orbes dela.

Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes, tão diferentes da raça deles. Ela era peculiar e podia ver um brilho misterioso neles. Um brilho que não encontrava em nenhuma outra fêmea. Seu coração acelerou e queria sair de sua boca, tamanha era a violência de seus batimentos, nunca tendo experimentado algo assim, mesmo em uma batalha de vida ou morte contra um alienígena perigoso, não tendo sido apenas uma vez e sim várias.

Mesmo assim, as sensações que experimentara nesses momentos não chegavam nem perto do que vivenciava naquele instante em relação á saiya-jin a sua frente.

Enquanto isso, para ambos o tempo poderia parar, para sempre, perdidos na imensidão do ônix um do outro, enquanto sentiam uma espécie de prazer, misterioso, que percorriam o corpo de ambos.

Porém, o som de ossos sendo quebrados e consequentemente, algo quente, um líquido, que a jovem sentiu que a cobria, fez ambos despertarem do transe em que se encontravam instantes antes, com a mesma passando a olhar em choque e chorando, ao ver um pé enorme afundado o crânio da criatura que estava ao seu lado.

Gine estava suja de sangue e restos de cérebro, além de estar chocada, sem conseguir articular uma única palavra, de forma coerente, enquanto o saiya-jin mais velho gargalhava gostosamente, acompanhados dos demais.

Porém, quando este olha a jovem próxima de seus pés, notando seu aspecto e comportamento, tão vergonhoso a sua raça, pois deveria fazer como os outros, rir e se divertir com o espetáculo, o faz ficar aborrecido e nisso, decide chuta-la, tal como faziam com o lixo.

Nisso, ergue o pé para cumprir seu intento, enquanto que Gine estava paralisada, apenas chorando em um pranto silencioso, estática e em choque.

Porém, é detido por Bardock que rosnava, sentindo uma raiva imensa pelo comentário e o estado que a deixaram, com os olhos se tornando opacos e perdendo o brilho que adorou ver neles, desejando ardentemente ver, novamente.

Bloqueia o golpe, facilmente, enquanto que salta, surpreendendo o mais velho, acertando-o no queixo, fazendo-o cair para trás, para depois afundar o seu pé ao saltar para o alto, no abdômen deste, fazendo-o cuspir um filete de sangue.

Seca o suor de sua testa e se se preparava para surra-lo ainda mais, quando olha para Gine, estática, com o olhar perdido e lágrimas umedecendo o seu rosto delicado, mesmo para uma saiya-jin, assim como o seu corpo, tão diferente das outras da raça deles, mas, mesmo assim, sendo uma beleza ímpar na sua visão. Um corpo pequeno e delicado em todos os aspectos.

Então, pega a jovem pela mão e praticamente a arrasta longe dali, notando que ela parecia despertar e gemera, agarrando seu ombro direito, sendo que a puxava pelo esquerdo, fazendo-o perceber que fora deslocado ou fraturado.

Nisso, se recorda de algo que viu alguns alienígenas fazerem em um campo de batalha e decide copia-los, pegando-a no estilo noiva, no colo e voando dali em direção a uma Medical Machine próxima dali para trata-la, isso após coloca-la em baixo de um chuveiro, para tirar o sangue e pedaços de massa cefálica e ossos que impregnavam a armadura e o corpo dela.

Por algum motivo, ao vê-la abalada e encolhida em seus braços, ficando ainda menor do que já era, com as lágrimas caindo copiosamente de seus orbes, sente seu coração se restringir, fazendo com que ferimentos físicos não fossem nada comparados a dor que sentia, embora não entendesse os sentimentos estranhos que o acossavam em relação à ela, assim como a vontade de voltar e surrar o saiya-jin e deixa-lo tão quebrado, que demoraria no mínimo um mês para se recuperar, mesmo no melhor modelo de eficiência da Medical Machine.

Tenta compreender em vão os seus atos e sentimentos novos e irreconhecíveis que surgira nele, mas, não consegue, por mais que pensasse e, portanto, decide "deixa-los" de lado, momentaneamente, suspirando cansado, passando a admirar a linda saiya-jin de beleza ímpar que parecia dormir, embora, fungasse, de vez em quando, demonstrando que dormira por cansaço mental.


	4. Pensamentos

Após garantir a recuperação de Gine, vários pensamentos conflitantes passam a ocupar a mente do jovem Bardock.

Então, em meio a estes pensamentos, recebe uma chamada em seu scouter...

Um saiya-jin é definido em uma classe, conforme o seu poder de batalha latente inato, mas, se o seu poder de batalha sobe, eles podem ser promovidos, automaticamente, pois cada classe possuí o seu nível mínimo e máximo de poder. A Terceira classe, é a única que não tem nível mínimo, só máximo. Afinal, não há nenhuma baixo desta.

Agora, as classificações:

Real - os da família real, em tese, tem que ter um poder maior que o da elite, Vegeta é o único que tem tal poder, além de pertencer a monarquia. O rei Vegeta se encontra nessa classificação, só por causa do título, pois, seu poder alcançou o mínimo para ser considerado de elite, sendo mais para primeira classe. Mas, ninguém sabe disso, pois ele alterou sua classificação, tornando assim um segredo que só ele conhece.

Elite - acima das classes de Bejiita e sendo mais seleto, sendo que há somente um, que é também tido como o general do planeta Bejiita e o responsável pelo exército, além de o mais poderoso, abaixo somente da família real.

Primeira classe - os mais poderosos, acima dos de segunda classe e abaixo dos da elite. Representam uma das classes mais pequenas que existe. Também participam de cargos importantes, claro, cargos inferiores aos de elite, mas superior aos de segunda e de altíssima patente. Somente seis saiya-jins pertencem a essa classe e dentre eles está Nappa. Os pais de Gine e o tio dela, pertencem a essa classe.

Segunda Classe - consideravelmente mais numerosa que o de primeira classe, mas , ainda assim, menor do que a Terceira Classe. Possuem cargos consideraveís, desde oficiais, graduados, ocupando grande parte dos cargos considerados inferiores pelos de primeira classe. Há somente dez saiya-jins pertencentes a esta classe.

Terceira classe - essa sim representa a massa de Bejiita, é ocupada pelos demais, sendo o povo de uma maneira geral. Bardock, Gine e Raditz pertencem a essa classe, sendo que Bardock chegará, com o tempo, nos escalões superiores, tanto quanto os guerreiros de classe baixa conseguem chegar, sendo que no final, será promovido a segunda classe, meses antes do ataque de Freeza, por conseguir aumentar seu poder de luta, passando no nível máximo para terceira classe, assim como o mínimo para ser de segunda classe.

À eles, é destinado, para os que possuem um poder mais elevado, algumas profissões de alto escalão, próprias de terceira classe e os mais fracos, a função de soldado baixo, como guarda-costas, guardando propriedades e são os que mais invadem planetas e para aqueles, que possuem um poder muito baixo, até demais para o padrão da classe, são enviados quando bebês a planetas distantes, considerados fracos, para enfraquecer a defesa e depois, toma-los, sendo que estes fracos demais, também podem ocupar todos as demais profissões consideradas indignas para um saiya-jin, dentre elas trabalhar na Distribuição de carnes e demais mantimentos, mas, em materia de número, ultrapassa todas as demais classes juntas.

Proscrito - aqueles que cometem crimes em Bejiita, são banidos do planeta e podem ser caçados por qualquer saiyajin, os de segunda classe costumam se divertir nessas "caçadas", sendo que os de terceira classe, os mais poderosos, próximo do nível máximo dessa classe, participam, pela recompensa.

Agora, uma outra classe, que era rara no planeta Bejiita:

Escravos: Adquiridos de conquistas planetárias. A maior parte deles é destinada a outros planetas, sendo vendidos por Freeza, sendo que este não permitia escravos com forma humanoíde semelhante demais a humana para os saiya-jins, assim como as poucas fêmeas, eram vendidas para galáxias distantes e nunca para os saiya-jins, que como eram orgulhosos de seu sangue e genética, não se importavam de receber só macho, uma vez que eles fariam trabalhos considerados inferiores demais para eles e precisavam de uma considerável resistência física.

Somente alguns, desde que sejam aptos para trabalhos que exijam força fisíca iam para Bejiita, e mesmo assim, poucos, sendo que somente a família real os utiliza ou alguns outros saiya-jins, desde que estes fiquem no planeta, o que dificilmente acontecia, já que a maioria esmagadora era Terceira classe. Os que partem para as missões, não os possuem, pois raramente paravam no planeta por muito tempo e portanto, não viam utilidade para um.

Sem ser para a família real, a maioria dos demais escravos eram usados para ajudar na distribuição de mantimentos, principalmente na Central de carnes, sendo supervisionado pelos saiya-jins que trabalham ali, podendo qualquer um deles mandar nos escravos, já que circulavam servindo os mantimentos aos saiya-jins que se reuniam ali, principalmente após retornarem das missões. 

**Capítulo 4 - Pensamentos**

Após alguns minutos, chega à Central Médica do Campo de treinamento, encontrando alienígenas médicos ocupados com pranchetas holográficas e analisando dados, ignorando-os, enquanto o jovem corria pelos corredores, abrindo as portas e vendo que todas as Medical Machines estavam ocupadas, até que após várias tentativas, encontra dentre as fileiras, uma disponível e não somente livre, como era a versão mais moderna, garantindo assim uma cura mais rápida que a versão antiga, que era a mais comum.

Rapidamente, despe a jovem saiya-jin, afobadamente, para depois usar uma pequena ducha em um quarto, utilizado para retirar sujidades da pele, antes de colocar no tanque, o que faz, sendo que a água vinha em tal velocidade pela espécie de ducha, juntamente com um líquido especial, que por si mesmo removia, pelo menos, grande parte da sujeira grudada na pele, para em seguida coloca-la na Medical Machine para que seus ferimentos fossem tratados, além de que, percebera que a água daqueles tanques pareciam relaxar, de uma maneira estranha.

Pelo menos, era a sensação que tinha cada vez que as utilizava, não sendo poucas vezes e sim várias. Mas, apreciava, pois sentia que cada vez que saía do tanque, seus poderes pareciam aumentar, mais do que o normal, se considerasse o fato de que a sua raça podia aumentar o seu poder conforme se recuperavam de ferimentos fatais.

Mas, acreditava que no seu caso, estava acima da média. Porém, era só uma suposição, por não haver como comparar com os demais.

Então, totalmente despida e tendo sido removido boa parte da sujeira de sua pele, coloca a máscara de respiração nela, depositando-a rapidamente dentro da máquina, posicionando os eletrodos e acionando o botão de início.

Vê aliviado a porta se fechando e o compartimento se enchendo do líquido, para em seguida, suspirar aliviado, esperando que ela voltasse ao normal após uma sessão na máquina e seu braço fosse curado, assim como seus ferimentos internos e escoriações na pele.

Então, secando o suor do rosto e suspirando de alívio, decide retornar o seu trajeto original e se dirigir até o hangar próximo dali, onde iria com uma equipe, liderada pelo seu pai para invadirem um planeta não muito distante dali.

Porém, quando estava prestes a sair, seus olhos vagueiam até o tanque, parando para analisar atentamente a jovem adormecida com uma face tão serena que lhe chamou a atenção.

Nunca vira tal rosto em nenhum outro de sua espécie.

Tudo bem que ela fosse menor que uma saiya-jin, tivesse um rosto consideravelmente delicado para os padrões da raça e olhos tão singulares. Olhos grandes e brilhantes que o prenderam naquele instante. Um olhar que o fazia desejar se perder neles, assim como se recordou do toque na pele dela, que era incrivelmente macia, com uma textura acetinada, tão diferente da pele dos demais, assim como os típicos cabelos de cor ônix de sua raça, mas, que eram extremamente macios e sedosos, quando se recordou de alguns fios roçando a sua pele, mesmo dentre as fêmeas, ao se recordar de quando tivera que retirar algumas do campo de batalha por estarem feridas demais, uma vez, há algum tempo. Até nisso, ela era diferente e, portanto, ímpar.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados e arqueia o cenho em seguida, não compreendendo o rumo de seus pensamentos quando seus olhos vagaram, inconscientemente para a bela garota adormecida no tanque.

Por algum motivo, algo o impedia de sair dali e partir na missão e não compreendia o motivo, pois, até pouco tempo atrás, estava extremamente ansioso para partir.

Pelo menos, até antes de encontra-la pela primeira vez.

Eles invadiriam o planeta Arians, sendo que ficara entusiasmado frente a conquista desse planeta, pois, segundo o que pesquisara em seu scouter, no banco de dados, a raça daquele planeta era capaz de alterar seu corpo, transformando-se, ao duplicar o seu tamanho.

Portanto, seria uma das invasões que teriam que se transformar em oozarus e fazia algum tempo que não se metamorfoseava em um. Portanto, seria garantia de diversão, pois, adorava atacar naquela forma, vendo os seres inferiores como deveriam ser, meros insetos para sua transformação gigantesca.

Eram vermes se comparados aos poderosos guerreiros saiya-jins, cuja genética fora forjada para batalhas, sendo uma raça puramente guerreira.

Mas, algo o impedia. Não sabia o que era, mas, o simples fato de sair dali, deixando-a sozinha, o impelia a ficar ali, fazendo companhia e com um sentimento exacerbado de proteção, por mais estranho que soasse para ele.

Era muito confuso tudo o que vivenciava desde que a conhecera e isso o aborrecia e muito, fazendo-o amaldiçoar a si mesmo.

Por mais que desejasse partir para a missão, não conseguia. Sua mente gritava para que fosse, mas, seu corpo não o obedecia, enquanto que não conseguia desviar seus orbes dela, nem por um minuto.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos pontudos e suspirando, aborrecido e um tanto irritado, por não conseguir compreender a si mesmo naquele instante, aperta um botão em seu scouter, preparando-se para dar a notícia, no mínimo, estarrecedora ao líder da missão, quando o canal de comunicação de seu aparelho pessoal que levava no rosto, apita por si só e ele aceita o pedido de conecção.

Então, ouve a voz de Kabbage, ou seja, seu pai, sendo que tal palavra era considerada estranha para o seu próprio idioma, pois só vira antes por visão holográfica mental quando estava na cápsula de crescimento, e pessoalmente, somente a alguns meses atrás, quando ele fora ver, admirado, o quanto seu filho progredira, mesmo sendo só uma Terceira classe, acabando com isso, por encaixa-lo em seu grupo de ataque e tentava imaginar qual o motivo deste contata-lo, tão subitamente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Nota: Kabbage – cabbage (ingles) - couve


	5. Uma ideia arriscada e inevitável

Em meio a conversa com seu genitor e superior, Bardock tem uma ideia.

Embora, inicialmente achasse descabida, sabia que não havia outra opção, ainda mais se tratando de Gine. 

**Capítulo 5 - Uma ideia arriscada e inevitável.**

- Bardock, nossa missão foi adiada.

- Por quê?! - inicialmente fica indignado, mas, depois pensa consigo mesmo que fora melhor assim, pois, não conseguiria ir por motivos desconhecidos a ele.

- Houve uma mudança na lei e agora, precisamos de mais um membro, uma vez que você ainda está em treinamento de invasão. Irei procurar um jovem saiya-jin para fazer parte do grupo, uma vez que sou instrutor de invasão e líder da unidade. - falava com a voz aborrecida, pois, detestava ficar lendo fichas holográficas e "fuçando" no banco de dados, em busca de possíveis candidatos, acabando por demorar dias, realizando um trabalho igualmente maçante.

Nisso, Bardock olha no painel após apertar alguns botões, descobrindo qual era a previsão de recuperação de Gine, descobrindo, surpreso, que bastaria apenas um dia, surpreendendo-o, pois ela parecia ter uma recuperação mais rápida do que a normal.

Seu pai continuava falando no scouter, mas, não ouvia, de tão compenetrado que se encontrava em seus pensamentos, admirando-se do quanto sua mente tecera na hipótese que acabara de formular, embora que uma pequena parte dele soubesse que seria arriscado à ela, pois, a mesma passava a impressão de ser mais fraca e pertencente a um nível de poder, muito abaixo do normal de uma Terceira classe, desconfiando que teria sérios problemas em coloca-la em um campo de batalha, inclinando-se a recusar a sua própria ideia inicial.

Porém, ao relembrar os gestos e olhares dos outros de sua raça para a jovem, principalmente dos instrutores, reconhecendo-os como olhares de raiva, repulsa e consideravelmente assassinos, deixa-la lá, era permitir que fosse morta, com certeza, desconfiando do simples fato de permitirem, mesmo um filhote daquela raça, atacar uma saiya-jin não preparada para enfrenta-lo, além de que o poder da criatura, pelo que medira no scouter, era indicado para um da terceira classe, de nível mais poderoso para a mesma, ou seja, acima da média e até para um de segunda classe para cima. Não para uma terceira classe que possuía um nível de poder tão baixo, mesmo para os padrões da classe.

Não podia deixa-la ali, pois, na próxima morreria, enquanto pensava que detestava o fato da sua própria raça matar os seus companheiros, sendo que sempre se considerara um estranho dentre a sua raça nesse aspecto por fazer justamente o contrário do que seria esperado, tendo aprendido com o seu genitor, embora a preocupação deste não se estendia para outros que não faziam parte de sua equipe, ao contrário, dele, Bardock, que não precisava pertencer a sua equipe para que salvasse e se preocupasse.

Porém, sentia que em relação à ela, não era por isso que a defendera e que continuara preocupado com a mesma. Sabia que era algo mais, mas, não compreendia, inclinando-se para uma hipótese raríssima, que de tão rara, era mais tido como uma lenda do que algo que existisse, de fato. Ligação e vínculo verdadeiros, por mais surreal que fosse.

Sacode a cabeça para dissipar tal pensamento absurdo a seu ver, enquanto que sabia ser praticamente, impossível. Esse tipo de ligação era apenas um mito. Ele nunca soube de alguém que o possuísse e dentre a sua raça, era tido como uma mera lenda, assim como o do super saiya-jin. Apenas lendas e nada mais.

A única coisa que podiam fazer era marcar um companheiro, criando um vínculo e consequentemente, uma ligação normal, sem nada de anormal, para que se juntassem para acasalar, gerando descendentes para prosseguir com a linhagem de ambos, sendo que sempre procuravam por parceiros poderosos, que darão uma excelente continuação genética, com descendentes mais poderosos.

Além das técnicas de atração, que consistia em movimentos lânguidos das caudas, no caso das fêmeas, com cada uma tendo o seu próprio padrão especial, visando atrair um macho que se aproximaria. Se fosse o que desejava, permitia que suas caudas se entrelaçassem, para depois circundarem a cintura. Senão fosse digno para a fêmea, levaria uma chicotada da cauda na face, em uma recusa não verbal.

Pelo menos, fora o que aprendera ouvindo dos saiya-jins mais velhos que ensinavam aos mais novos, sendo puramente um conhecimento verbal, embora, ele tivesse pesquisado, sendo mais uma coisa tida como anormal para um saiya-jin.

Além disso, confessava que frente ao olhar dela e gestos, se sentira um pouco mal, algo quase ínfimo pelo que fez a criatura, embora tenha se divertido.

Mas, tal sentimento de diversão, se perdera um pouco frente ao olhar desta que o despertara para um fato. Rira e tudo mais ao torturar a criatura, mas, confessava, no fundo de seu ser, que não sentira tanto prazer quanto os outros.

Não se importava de matar seres inferiores por serem indignos de viverem. Não fora a primeira vez que torturava um inimigo, sendo que comumente fazia tal coisa. Mas, o olhar da fera caída no chão. O olhar de terror e dor, que passara a exibir após afundar a coluna com um golpe, o incomodara, mais do que desejava admitir.

Seu punho erguera e afundara no focinho para ouvir os ossos se partindo com o seu golpe, o som dos ossos se fragmentando, o cheiro de sangue e o pavor que emanava da criatura, como a dor desta a um nível profundo.

Por algum motivo, mesmo naquele momento, até antes de seu punho descer, por um instante hesitara. Mas, fora tão brevemente que ninguém percebeu, agradecendo por isto, pois iriam ver como um sinal de fraqueza e não desejava isso. Não era um fraco e tolo sentimental. Era um orgulhoso e altivo guerreiro saiya-jin, pertencente a uma raça forjada para batalhas.

Apesar de não terem visto tão instante de hesitação, ele viu e sentiu, mesmo naquele ínfimo instante, que parecera longos minutos a ele, além de que seu sorriso não acompanhava por completo as suas emoções. Sentia que o certo era se divertir com o sofrimento como sempre fazia e o que se esperava de um saiya-jin, assim como conforme aprendera pela convivência com sua espécie, desejando ser igual aos demais de sua raça, mas, raramente vira tal olhar da criatura agonizante, que o fizera hesitar, mesmo naquele mísero instante.

O pior a seu ver, é que não fora a primeira vez que hesitava e se sentia igualmente confuso.

Afinal, era algo tão simples e básico para eles. Matar e se divertir com seres inferiores, torturando-os, como sempre via seus conterrâneos fazerem e que sempre procurava participar de tal "diversão".

Agravando essa pequena faísca de ressentimento por seus atos, por mais amargurado e revoltado que se sentisse ao ter consciência de tal fato, fora enfrentar um olhar de condenação e raiva oriundo da jovem saiya-jin de corpo delicado para os padrões.

Recordara-se daquele momento, após se erguer no chão, sentindo uma intensa raiva surgir nele ao ser empurrado, desejando socar até quebrar todos os ossos daquele que ousara derruba-lo, ao se lembrar de tal momento, consternando-se, de que tal sentimento desaparecera imediatamente, por completo, como em um "passe de mágica" ao reconhecer quem o atirara no chão, surpreendendo-se no primeiro momento, assim como com o gesto da mesma, surreal de tão estranho e descabido.

Os olhos da jovem o fizeram titubear ainda mais, além de se encontrar aturdido em um primeiro momento, para depois o olhar dela, um olhar, que o obrigara a julgar-se em seus atos, não compreendo o poder que parecia emanar daquela jovem, que por aqueles longos minutos que se olharam, fizeram-no repensar em suas ações, não gostando do resultado pela análise forçada e pela primeira vez, o fizera recuar, não de medo e sim, por sentimentos que não compreendia, assim como baixar o seu punho, tal como o sentimento de diversão e prazer, não pleno como dos demais, sendo que este recuou frente a tal intensidade no olhar. Um olhar que sentira poder acessar a sua alma, por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, fazendo-o arquear o cenho frente a tal sensação.

É tirado de sua linha de pensamento, intricada e igualmente, confusa, após ouvir seu nome sendo gritado no scouter de forma impaciente, podendo ouvir em seguida um rosnado audível de aviso no outro lado, enquanto gemia por ter se esquecido de que conversava com o seu superior.


	6. Decisão

Bardock aprimora seu plano inicial, tomando uma decisão que o obrigaria a um cargo que não desejava, por causa de Gine...

Além disso, jurara a si mesmo que se... 

**Capítulo 6 - Decisão**

Seu genitor então grita, praticamente bufando em meio a rosnados ensurdecedores pelo aparente descaso do jovem, que era também o seu filho:

- Seu fedelho! Está me ouvindo?! Como ousa ignorar seu superior?! Estou lhe chamando há minutos! Onde está com a cabeça, moleque?!

- Sinto Kabbage-san. - nisso, pensa em algo para acalmar o saiya-jin que bufava e rosnava do outro lado do scouter, embora não soubesse, com certeza, se conseguiria ter o efeito contrário.

Esperava que de fato o acalmasse, pois sabia o quanto seu genitor detestava coisas trabalhosas e tediosas, julgando que ele pensaria por esse ângulo, permitindo tornar-se _"mais fácil" _para lidar. Torcia para que conseguisse cumprir com o que tinha em mente:

- Assim que o senhor comentou de um novo tripulante, acessei a lei pelo meu scouter e vi que obriga a equipe a ter, pelo menos, uma fêmea no grupo.

Sabia disso, pois, por sorte, chegara a ler tal lei, porém, não se retendo na data em que seria aplicada.

- Sim. - fala bufando menos, mas, Bardock sabia que senão o acalmasse, seria como a _"calmaria antes da tempestade"._

Afinal, poucos meses de convivência bastaram ao jovem para avaliar o temperamento não só de seu genitor, como dos membros da equipe que fazia parte, julgando assim que poderia colocar a jovem saiya-jin, uma vez que era uma equipe em treinamento.

- Já tenho uma fêmea à vista para colocar na equipe do senhor, fazendo que cumpramos a lei nos dois pontos que a mesma exige. Uma fêmea e um novo integrante, de uma só vez.

- Qual o nome da fêmea? - pergunta curioso, embora se acalmasse, pois, ele lhe poupara o trabalho maçante e irritante de procurar novos membros, assim como, de preencher os requisitos da nova lei.

Nisso, rapidamente, acessa o painel de recuperação e nisso, aparece no monitor referente ao tanque que ela estava, os dados da mesma.

- Gine. Uma terceira classe. Número de identificação: 00896.

Fala profissionalmente, embora se surpreendesse em seu íntimo, o quanto achara a sonoridade do nome dela agradável, por mais estranho que parecesse, sendo que inclusive combinava com a dona do nome, uma vez que possuía a aparência delicada e consequentemente, sendo uma visão agradável, tão diferente das outras fêmeas.

- Hum... Estou acessando no meu scouter. Parece que terei pouco trabalho. Pelo que consta, não é muito poderosa, embora tenha um poder consideravelmente mediano para a sua classificação. Claro, você ainda a supera e com folga - fala o final com visível orgulho.

Bardock estranha, pois, pelo que presenciara, pelo menos a principio, ela estava longe de ter um poder considerável.

Ao olhar mais atentamente para as informações na tela, fica chocado com os dados sobre a mesma, percebendo que alguém alterara seu poder de luta, assim como os demais dados, não retratando a realidade.

Afinal, acreditava, piamente, que tais dados estavam errados, pois, costumava a titulo de fazer algo _"diferente", _sem ser treino e lutas, diversas, inclusive contra outros de sua raça, e que consistia em vasculhar os bancos de dados de outros saiya-jins através do sistema de Bejiita, assim como de muitos conhecidos, ajudando a criar uma base de julgamento, inclusive pelo olhar, ao unir ambos em uma avaliação silenciosa.

Portanto, seu julgamento do poder e habilidades dela não podiam estar errados. Gine não tinha tal capacidade e após relembrar o fato de colocarem um Garbot, mesmo filhote, tendo tal discrepância de habilidade e poder, assim como suas hipóteses, também, com base nos olhares, era sinal de que, quem possuía acesso aos dados, podendo altera-los quando quisesse, desejou classifica-la com dados errôneos para que fosse escalada a alguma missão, provavelmente para morrer nesta. Um dos que possuíam acesso a modificação de tais dados eram os instrutores.

Isso o faz sentir uma raiva intensa. Odiava quando sua própria raça matava os seus conterrâneos, desde que não fosse proscrito, o que não era o caso dela. Isso o enervava, absurdamente, embora fosse considerado algo estranho a sua espécie. O ato de se importar.

Percebera agora que se encontrava em um dilema.

Se pedisse uma nova avaliação através de denúncia de dados errôneos e fosse, de fato, corrigido, Kabbage nunca a aceitaria na equipe. Porém, permitir que seu genitor tivesse um julgamento errado das capacidades dela, seria igualmente perigoso, pois, com certeza, a colocaria em uma posição perigosa na equipe, algo que não podia permitir.

Frente a isso, sua mente passou a trabalhar velozmente, procurando encontrar outra saída e sendo que precisava ser o quanto antes, pois, um certo saiya-jin, impaciente e consideravelmente irritadiço, esperava no outro lado do scouter.

Então se surpreende ao conseguir planejar um plano, embora tal decisão tivesse um custo considerável a ele, que seria obrigado a se preparar para uma função que não lhe interessava ou agradava, passando a ser algo maçante em muitos aspectos.

Por apenas um minuto, considerou mudar de ideia quanto em relação ao plano recentemente traçado, porém, seus olhos, vagaram para a jovem no tanque, fazendo com que tal pensamento de mudar de ideia, sumisse como em um passe de mágica, o surpreendendo, sabendo que se optasse pelo outro, não ficaria em paz consigo mesmo.

Suspira cansado, não entendendo o porque de se preocupar tanto, acima do que seria, inclusive, o normal para ele.

Enfim, fala, se concentrando, pois, no seu plano, além de protegê-la, poderia treina-la para melhorar as suas habilidades, além de que, como acreditava já conhecer o potencial da jovem, poderia evitar expô-la a tantos perigos para alguém do nível dela, tão baixo, além de supervisiona-la como desculpa:

- Kabbage-san. Desejo me tornar um líder de unidade de ataque e planejamento.

Não conseguia compreender o motivo de ter surgido tal pensamento súbito de treina-la, pessoalmente, assim como de se importar ao extremo de desejar leva-la junto dele, visando salva-la da morte certa no campo de treinamento.

Somente esperava que ela aceitasse, embora, acreditasse que a fêmea não tinha escolha, pois, com certeza, a jovem já desconfiara que se ficasse lá, seria a sua sentença de morte, sendo que se um saiya-jin, jovem e em treinamento morresse nesse campo, seria considerado como normal, pois, a culpa seria dele por ser tão fraco.

- Deseja? Pensei que detestasse. - Kabagge fala, estranhando, incialmente, para depois sentir um pouco de orgulho, pois, seu filho parecia querer seguir os seus passos, o que o surpreendia, agradavelmente.

- Sim. Inicialmente detestava, mas, após analisar bem no que consiste o cargo, decidi rever minha visão sobre ele. E pelo que pesquisei, preciso começar com um saiya-jin em treinamento, tendo a orientação do senhor, pelo menos por alguns anos até poder assumir tal cargo.

- Sim. Tem alguém em mente? Irei orienta-lo. Só preciso do nome do saiya-jin.

- A nova integrante. Gine.

- Sem avalia-la antes?

- Já avaliei. Sinto não tê-lo informado antes.

Mentira, porém, fazia-se necessário por acreditar piamente no seu julgamento, além do fato, de como ela estava em uma Medical Machine, precisava de uma desculpa para isso, no mínimo aceitável, não sendo algo aceitável, perante a falsa ficha de poder dela, estar lá por causa de um filhote de Garbort, embora essa parte fosse verdadeira.

- Interessante... E uma fêmea. Bem, se irá se responsabilizar por ela, avisarei ao responsável do planejamento das missões, assim como que já preenchemos os requisitos necessários para ficarmos em conformidade com a nova regra. Quando poderá apresenta-la?

- Amanhã. Agora, ela está em uma Medical Machine se recuperando da minha avaliação.

- Bem, não posso condena-la, conhecendo o seu poder. Porém, devo lembrá-lo, que por mais que uma fêmea tenha um poder considerável, nunca será do nível de um macho, desde que ambos estejam no mesmo patamar no tocante poder de luta. Portanto, temos que dosar um pouco da nossa força bruta, além delas serem importantes para a procriação e por isso, também não podemos golpear muitas vezes, consecutivas, o abdômen delas. Agora, irei desconectar. Preciso avisar aos demais. O aguardo amanhã no hangar principal, no embarque número cinquenta. Não se atrase.

- Entendido, senhor.

- Ótimo.

Nisso, encerra a ligação ele suspira, cansado, escorregando para o chão e sentando de qualquer jeito, passando a mão nos seus cabelos espetados que desafiavam a gravidade, bagunçando alguns fios com as mãos, enquanto murmurava consigo mesmo, ainda confuso com os seus atos.

- No que foi que eu me meti? Droga...

Porém, quando olha para o tanque, seu aborrecimento e raiva se dissipam, imediatamente. Não conseguia se aborrecer muito tempo em relação à saiya-jin que dormia no tanque de regeneração, por mais que assim desejasse.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados, passando a fitar o teto, embora os seus olhos vagassem para a figura adormecida, novamente, sem que possuísse qualquer controle.

Porém, jurara a si mesmo. Se ela não melhorasse seus níveis de luta até dali a seis anos, quando ele fosse um líder de equipe, usaria a influência do cargo para colocá-la na Distribuição de carne, um trabalho considerado muito inferior para um saiya-jin, embora fosse consideravelmente importante, já que cuidavam da alimentação dos que chegavam famintos, das missões, assim como fiscalizando os escravos, enquanto que também serviria para evitar dela morrer em alguma missão.

Em seu íntimo, algo dizia que esse seria o melhor destino para ela. Trabalhar em um emprego inferior aos padrões da raça deles, mas, que pelo menos, garantiria que ficaria viva.

Afinal, não acreditava que Gine conseguisse participar efetivamente dos grupos de invasão e conquista. Ela não tinha perfil e nem poder para tal trabalho, consideravelmente exigente e árduo, mesmo que usassem a transformação em oozaru.


	7. Fuga

Quando se recupera de seus ferimentos e encontra-se novamente consciente, Gine estranha o fato de Bardock arranjar uma nova vestimenta, armadura e consertar o scouter dela, além de ficar com ela, enquanto a mesma estava em tratamento.

Porém, em decorrências de amargas e sofridas lições, ela...

Yo!

A fofa da Gine sofreu muito nas mãos de seus conterrâneos, vivenciando a crueldade e frieza destes, tendo sido marcado a ferro e fogo em sua mente e corpo...

Por isso e por compreender como a sua raça era, esta não acreditava que algum deles fosse diferente, devido às péssimas experiências que teve.

Quero mostrar o dano psicológico que ela sofreu ao longo dos seis anos no campo de treinamento.

Portanto, Bardock irá salva-la, inclusive das próprias trevas em que se encontra, sendo o seu salvador em vários aspectos.

Mas, terá um considerável "trabalho" inicial, por causa das marcas que a jovem tem e que é o esperado, frente a um coração tão gentil em uma sociedade tão cruel e perversa.

Um coração, que não deveria existir em alguém dessa raça.

Então, imagino que ela sofreu por isso, sendo que decidi fazê-la sofrer ainda mais, com base na concepção dos saiya-jins e a sua natureza.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura XDDDDD

**Capítulo 7 - Fuga**

No dia seguinte, Gine desperta com um som muito familiar a ela, mais que o normal pelos demais de sua raça, pois, com certeza, fora mais vezes para a Medical Machine que a média normal e usual para um saiya-jin, mesmo em treinamento.

Mas, a culpa era dela por ser fraca e gentil demais, sendo que reconhecia isso, não se fazendo necessário que alguém dissesse algo assim, pois, reconhecia a sua culpa.

Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, não conseguia mudar o que era, a vergonha de sua raça, sendo que tentara inúmeras vezes mudar, deixar de ser quem era, mas, acabou falhando miseravelmente em todas, chegando ao ponto de considerar a si mesmo como um _"caso perdido", _por assim dizer.

Porém, quando a água é tragada e ela sente seu corpo livre, estranha em um primeiro momento o fato de ter sentido o liquido de forma tão intensa, percebendo então que estava completamente nua, fazendo-a corar e se sentir constrangida, por mais que fosse estranho a uma saiya-jin se sentir assim, já que ninguém se envergonhava de mostrar o seu corpo, não que andassem expostos, mas, não se importavam, a não ser ela, para variar, fazendo-a amaldiçoar a si mesmo.

Claro que estava nua e se recriminava por achar isso estranho, ao se recordar do motivo de estar ali.

Afinal, se fora colocada lá, o padrão era deixar o usuário nu para que a água agisse mais facilmente pelo corpo e de modo mais rápido, já que cansara de ser despida pelos médicos para ser colocada no tanque, quando estava próxima da inconsciência, ou mergulhada nesta, em decorrência dos ferimentos, embora se sentisse envergonhada, tendo as faces rubras quando se recordava, após despertar.

Não entendia o porquê, pois, pudor não era para a sua raça.

Claro, não ficavam nuas, mas, não se importavam de ficarem despidas para serem colocadas na medical machine ou perderem a roupa e armadura em uma batalha, continuando lutando nuas se fosse necessário, sem nenhum problema, assim como os machos.

Mas, ainda assim, se sentia constrangida, detestando-se ainda mais por isso, pois sentia muitas coisas que eram impróprias a uma saiya-jin, inclusive fazendo-a evitar o pensamento de quando fosse escolher um parceiro para procriar.

Acreditava que seria embaraçoso demais se ela tivesse pudores quando fosse acasalar para gerar um descendente de ambos, isso se conseguisse alguém ou sobrevivesse até alcançar a idade fértil, já que como era fraca, inclusive demais, mesmo para uma terceira classe, duvidava que conseguisse algum parceiro, devido ao seu baixo poder.

Torce a cauda em frustação por ser tão diferente e que por causa disso, sofria humilhações e punições em forma de espancamentos gratuitos, pois, era tudo, menos treinamento, pois via o olhar de prazer que sentiam ao soca-la, não sendo de felicidade da luta, ou no quesito, treinadores, que procuravam ensinar os aspectos mais técnicos da luta, moldando o instinto básico para batalhas, que todos possuíam. Ela também possuía, mas, desconfiava que não era tão forte quanto o dos demais.

Afinal, ela não era uma boa oponente e sim, somente via o prazer nos olhos destes quando quebravam seus ossos ou perfuravam seu abdômen com socos, consecutivos, além de chuta-la, implacavelmente, quando caía, para depois cuspirem e exibirem o olhar de asco e nojo, como se fosse repulsivo tocar nela, fazendo-a temer frente a tais recordações.

Sacode a cabeça para os lados, quando a porta do tanque abre ao apertar um pequeno botão, colocando lentamente uma parte da cabeça para fora, olhando para os lados, certificando-se que não tinha ninguém ali, para depois, cautelosamente, colocar uma perna para fora e depois, a outra, identificando novas roupas e uma armadura ao lado da máquina em um pequeno móvel, semelhante a que usava, anteriormente.

O que estranha, pois, normalmente, precisaria buscar na espécie de armário localizado atrás do tanque.

Ter a sua roupa já separada para ela, um modelo de amadura e vestes iguais a anterior, era no mínimo estranho e sentia o cheiro familiar, impregnado nelas, demonstrando, que provavelmente, ele fora buscar, assim como o seu scouter estava ali, reparando que fora concertado, pois a lente outrora se encontrava trincada, além de haver pequenas lascas no apoio para a orelha, graças aos espancamentos sucessivos dela e agora, parecia novo em folha, sem qualquer defeito aparente.

Reconhecia o cheiro como do jovem guerreiro de cabelos espetados e que desafiavam a gravidade cujo nome era Bardock, se ela não se enganava e sente corar, além dos batimentos cardíacos acelerados, apenas pelo odor e lembrança dele, com a sua mente bloqueando o que o mesmo fizera com a criatura, ao menos, momentaneamente, assim como, estranhando, o motivo dele surrar aquele saiya-jin e depois, a tirar de lá, levando-a nos braços de uma forma que nunca fora levada antes, confessando que se sentira estranhamente bem enquanto era carregada.

Não conseguia compreender o porque da presença dele e a proximidade com o tórax do mesmo sobre a armadura e o cheiro almiscarado dele, que a fizeram se sentir bem, permitindo que adormecesse rapidamente, confiando plenamente nele, embora não entendesse o motivo, pois nunca o vira antes.

Mesmo assim, seu lado receoso, em decorrência dos sucessivos espancamentos implacáveis, ainda habitava o seu corpo e infelizmente, se encontrava desperto naquele instante.

O mesmo lado forjado das sessões de espancamento e sofrimento que impuseram a ela. Uma parte apavorada e extremamente receosa. Uma parte que gritava para a mesma correr dali, ou seja, fugir, não sabendo para onde, antes que ele voltasse, pois sentia o cheiro dele impregnado no lado do tanque, sendo um indicio que ficara ao lado dela o tempo todo.

Termina de colocar a armadura, assim como posicionar o seu velho scouter concertado, que fora inclusive limpo, ao ponto de parecer novo, em sua orelha.

Então, novamente cora ao pensar que fora Bardock que providenciara isso, mas, estranhando o motivo de tudo aquilo e o fato de ficar esperando-a, além de tê-la protegido.

Então, seu _"sangue gelou"_ na primeira hipótese que seu lado ressabiado formulou e que era bastante lógico para a mesma, ainda mais frente às recordações que possuía.

Desejava engana-la, para surra-la, provavelmente, e agora, esperava por ela para garantir que a espancaria, pois o campo de treinamento era enorme. Não havia outro motivo para a jovem e isso a apavorou, pois, ele era forte. Sentiu quando a ergueu nos braços, fazendo-a abraçar a si mesma, agora, com medo.

Se havia uma coisa que aprendera, através das sessões de sofrimento e maus tratos, era dosar o poder e a força de alguém, inclusive pela proximidade e seu corpo memorizou a força e poder dele.

Além de recordar-se dos golpes dele na pobre criatura.

Portanto, tais golpes oriundos dele seriam fortes demais e provavelmente seus ossos seriam quebrados facilmente, logo no primeiro impacto, tal como foi com a criatura.

Então, começou a chorar silenciosamente de medo e de dor, quando se lembrou de tudo o que passou, desde que chegou no campo de treinamento, enviada pelo seu tio, com vários saiya-jins quebrando os seus ossos, torcendo os seus braços, perfurando seu abdômen com socos consecutivos como se fosse uma saco de pancadas e as mesmas em seu tórax, além de alguns socos na cabeça e os chutes, quando estava caída, sendo chutes fortes que a jogavam muitas vezes no ar para depois golpearem com violência o seu abdômen, chutando-a violentamente, fazendo-a golfar sangue enquanto eles riam, usando-a como um _"brinquedo", _para depois odiarem-na, olhando-a com asco, quando ela chorava, algo patético para um saiya-jin, enquanto que implorava por misericórdia, sem emitir qualquer som, apenas com o seu olhar, em um pedido mudo, implorando que acabassem com ela e que não prolongassem o seu martírio.

Inclusive, orava. Porém, amargurava-se e chorava por não ser ouvida, provavelmente, por sua raça ser indigna de ser escutada.

- Hei... Tudo bem? - uma voz preocupada irrompe do lado dela naquele instante, fazendo-a gelar e saltar de medo, pois, deveria ter fugido quando teve uma boa chance de garantir uma distância considerável dele e não se perder em reminiscências.

Seu rosto vira lentamente, ainda paralisado, em choque, com a cauda tremendo, encolhida, para ver o dono da voz, o saiya-jin de antes, que a olhava de forma confusa e depois, consternado, ao ver as lágrimas peroladas rolarem desenfreadas pela face dela e seus lábios trêmulos.

O olhar dela, naquele instante, o paralisou. Um olhar, que nunca esperou ver em um de sua raça, acabando por deixa-lo desconcertado, sem saber como agir ou o que falar naquele momento.

Nisso, Gine decide fugir, sabendo que perdera a vantagem inicial, mas, que conseguiria recuperar. Sempre fora assim. Fugia sempre que podia, pois não havia outra coisa que pudesse fazer.

Não confiava em ninguém e não acreditava em piedade ou compaixão de sua raça, pois sabia que a mesma não os possuía e não era idiota de esperar algo assim.

Afinal, a vida lhe ensinou e muito.

Não sabia para aonde fugir, mas, queria manter distância do jovem. O jovem forte e poderoso. Não queria se espancada por ele, pois, doeria e muito.

Além de que, tal visão a fazia chorar ainda mais. Não só de dor física, mas, também uma dor perfurante em seu coração, frente à visão dele a surrando com um sorriso no rosto e um leve riso nos lábios, como fizera com a criatura que outrora surrara.

Ele era igual aos outros, portanto, por que não usa-la como um saco de pancada?

Com esse pensamento, foge dali, vendo que este estava longe, gritando algo, mas, que não queria ouvir devido aos seus batimentos cardíacos que eram ensurdecedores em seu peito e o forte pavor que a impulsiona a fugir para qualquer lugar, desde que fosse longe dele e de todos.

Não queria ouvir, queria fugir, queria se esconder. E também queria morrer. Mas, não pelo espancamento, mas, se pudesse de forma rápida.

Afinal, não queria mais chorar. Não queria mais sentir medo. Não queria mais sofrer.


	8. Perseguição e sensações incompreensíveis

Após se recuperar do choque de ver uma de sua raça, tão temerosa, sendo algo praticamente surreal a ele, Bardock põe-se a perseguir Gine, para tentar dialogar com ela.  
Nisso, é acometido por uma nova sensação, completamente prazerosa e igualmente estranha, que surgiu no ato de "caça-la", enquanto diversos pensamentos confusos atravessam a mente do saiya-jin...

Yo!

Quanto aos comentários do capítulo anterior, irei responder a noite. ^ ^"

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 8 - Perseguição e sensações incompreensíveis**

Naquele momento, Barodck pôs-se a perseguir a jovem, enquanto se recordara da face que viu nela e que fora de profundo terror com os olhos grandes e lacrimosos refletindo o mais absoluto pavor e a cauda tremulante desta no meio das pernas, assim como os lábios trêmulos, enquanto que as lágrimas peroladas banhavam compulsivamente o rosto da jovem, umedecendo o chão, deixando-o completamente atônito.

Nunca vira uma saiya-jin em um estado de terror absoluto como aquele, nem em um campo de batalha, encurralada e seriamente ferida. Ou seja, mesmo em frente a uma situação desesperadora e aterradora, não exibiam tal face ou tal comportamento.

Tal reação dela o fez sentir diversos sentimentos em uma intensidade intensa, fazendo-o ficar desconcertado e claro, em choque, frente a tal visão atemorizada da jovem, no mínimo surreal, deixando a sua mente envolta em uma espécie de torpor, enquanto pensava no que acontecera com ela para que ficasse daquele jeito.

Afinal, somente vira tal expressão quando esmagava seres inferiores nas conquistas dos planetas e nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos, veria tal expressão em uma saiya-jin.

Frente a isso, procurava compreender, pois, soubera através do banco de dados, que a mesma nunca saíra de Bejiita e pelo visto vivia no campo de treinamento desde que despertou da cápsula de crescimento, portanto, não podia ser trauma de alguma missão, sendo confirmado pela ficha dela no sistema.

Nisso, se recorda do corpo dela nu, sendo que no primeiro momento não ficou olhando, atentamente, devido a pressa em coloca-la no tanque.

Mas, agora, se recordara das cicatrizes, sendo estas inúmeras no corpo pequeno e delicado para os padrões de sua raça, mesmo para as fêmeas, sendo tais cicatrizes, somente encontradas em saiya-jins veteranos, calejados de batalhas, o que não era o caso dela, que devia ser apenas dois anos mais nova do que ele.

Então, surge uma única hipótese para tais ferimentos marcados na pele acetinada ao seu toque, pois, sentira a maciez, algo que não sentia em mais nenhuma saiya-jin e sendo tal hipótese formulada, adicionando-se o fato de que a mesma nunca saíra do campo de treinamento e consequentemente, frente a tal constatação, o seu sangue ferveu de um ódio intenso, enquanto rosnava, violentamente, tanto, que assustara, inclusive, um saiya-jin completamente adulto que se encontrava de passagem e que se afastara dele, assustado, pois, não esperava algo assim de alguém tão jovem.

Bardock sente um desejo intenso de trucidar quem fez aquilo com ela, ao ponto de fazer uma saiya-jin ter tamanho terror por outros de sua raça, algo inconcebível, até aquele momento, adicionando o fato de que se importava imensamente por ela, de um jeito estranho e igualmente incompreensível, não sendo igual ao ato de se importar com seus conterrâneos e sim, algo ainda mais profundo e igualmente poderoso que o impelia a protegê-la e cuidar dela, sentindo que a sua raiva exacerbada, só seria aplacada se caçasse um por um os que fizeram aquilo com ela, matando-os se possível, sendo que seria considerado um sortudo, aquele que fosse parar em uma Medical Machine apenas com ferimentos severos.

Como estava no campo de treinamento, se matasse algum saiya-jin dali, a culpa seria de quem morreu por ser fraco, sendo o único local de Bejiita que permitia mortes dentre os de sua raça, pois, era decidido quem era forte e quem era fraco, sendo que a este estava reservado a morte, por provavelmente sucumbir ao treinamento de luta intenso.

Ou seja, era feita uma seleção e somente o mais forte sobrevivia.

Porém, só havia um jeito de saber quem traumatizara tal fêmea de beleza impar e uma áurea que beirava a inocência, algo impossível de ser encontrado dentre os saiya-jins, tornando-a ainda mais singular.

Então, se recorda que poderia procurar a fonte do poder dela com o seu,, mesmo se ela desligasse o dela ou o desativasse, colocando-o no modo de "mudo", tornando impossível de localiza-lo através de um outro aparelho, caso tentasse usar o localizador de scouter para scouter.

O que desconfiava que ela fez, já que seria a primeira coisa que alguém fugindo faria, além de que, tal botão do dela encontrava-se consideravelmente desgastado, mais do que os outros.

Nisso, ele se precaveu ao perceber que o botão que possibilitava o modo camuflagem, assim como o silencioso, estivera tão gasto, fazendo com que criasse uma espécie de conecção, fraca, dentre o scouter dela e o dele, mesmo que a mesma desconectasse, desligasse ou o colocasse no modo "mudo".

Pois, mesmo desligado, o aparelho continuava emitindo uma espécie de pequeno pulso, quase que imperceptível, porém intermitente, sendo que registrara tal onda e identificação em seu aparelho, permitindo outra forma de rastreamento, eficaz, bastando o mesmo selecionar essa opção em um menu do aparelho.

O melhor de tudo isso, é que ele desconfiava que poucos conheciam tal dispositivo embutido no scouter e que vinha de fábrica, assim como, não sabiam desativar tal "pulso", fazendo Bardock se orgulhar de sua descoberta, fruto de suas investigações particulares ao ler o manual deste por completo, disponível a todos pelo banco de dados de Bejiita.

Porém, os saiya-jins detestavam ficar parados em um lugar, desde que não estivessem dormindo ou comendo, preferindo a "ação" e por isso, muitos aprendiam a usar o aparelho, apenas por ensinamento verbal de outros, mais experientes, para "facilitar" e fazer com que não precisassem ficar parados, olhando para uma tela, lendo um manual consideravelmente grande e nisso, Bardock concordara, pois passou horas lendo, acabando por ser algo, de fato, maçante.

Inclusive, ele mesmo tivera dificuldades com isso, mas, reconhecia que fora recompensado com um conhecimento muito acima da média dos de sua raça, inclusive frente à situação atual que se encontrava, de localizar uma saiya-jin que não queria ser encontrada, sendo que "travara" tal rastreamento no sinal do scouter dela, sem que esta ao menos desconfiasse.

Enquanto a perseguia pelos corredores e escadas, tomando o devido cuidado desta não sair de seu campo de visão, enquanto que em seu íntimo, confessava que sentia, naquele momento, por mais estranho que fosse, um certo prazer em persegui-la apesar de tudo, sendo uma sensação aprazível que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Uma sensação que nunca sentira antes, a não ser uma similar, mas não igual, quando caçava seus inimigos na forma oozaru.

Porém, não era nem de perto igual e sim, completamente diferente, conforme percebia agora, após analisar mais profundamente, pois, tal prazer era com o intuito de caçar com a finalidade de matar, mas, em relação a Gine, era apenas pela emoção em "caça-la" para encontra-la e ficar junto dela, pois, por algum motivo, tinha um forte desejo em ficar próxima da mesma, sendo por isso, algo mais profundo e praticamente primordial ao seu ver, fazendo o seu coração bater acelerado, assim como a sua cauda se contorcer na cintura, ficando agora extremamente ansioso para pega-la, enquanto sente seu membro abaixo da cintura incomodar um pouco, não entendendo o porquê.

Pelo que sabia e inclusive, pesquisara, somente ficavam assim se a fêmea escolhida para a procriação, com a mesma aceitando, após a criação do vínculo entre eles, estivesse em seu período fértil, fazendo com que o macho sentisse um intenso desejo e consequentemente, procriassem, já que se uniam somente para isso.

Afinal, leu sobre as mudanças no corpo e como era o ato carnal, sendo extremamente detalhado e inclusive com imagens no sistema do planeta, para que os jovens saiya-jins curiosos acessassem, fora os comentários de outros de sua raça, os mais velhos, que escutara quando os encontrava conversando, assim como sobre os hábitos de procriação da mesma.

Inclusive, nessa pesquisa, descobriu o mito da "ligação verdadeira" e consequentemente vínculo que surgia deste, sendo que somente conhecia o real e amplamente conhecido, que todos os saiya-jins falavam e que era a formação do vínculo e por consequência deste, surgia à ligação dentre os indivíduos.

Pelo que descobriu no sistema, tal mito, estava no mesmo patamar da lenda do super saiya-jin, assim como de outros mitos.

Inclusive, acreditava que fora um dos poucos que acessara tais informações no banco de dados do planeta, acerca da procriação e união, pois muitos, por praticidade e comodidade, preferiam aprender verbalmente com o conhecimento sendo transmitido de saiya-jin para saiya-jin, além de que, muitos destes eram, praticamente instintivos e surgiam durante o ato.

Porém, não acreditava que era esse o caso, pois ainda não havia alcançado a idade adulta para começar a se preocupar em continuar a sua linhagem, pois seu corpo ainda não alcançara a idade adulta e a consequente maturação sexual, assim como o dela, já que Gine era, inclusive, dois anos mais nova do que ele e, portanto, não entrara em seu ciclo fértil, sendo que somente entraria quando o seu corpo atingisse a maturação sexual, tal como o dele.

Portanto, não havia lógica para seu corpo reagir daquele jeito, pelo que compreendia.

Então, decide se concentrar, focando-se em algo para distrair o seu corpo e libido incompreensível, enquanto lutava para se controlar, conseguindo diminuir o incomodo após algum tempo.

Porém, ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que a mesma sumira de seu campo de visão quando dobrou um corredor, sendo que no final deste dava saída para o exterior, enquanto que concordava e confessava que Gine era muito rápida, fazendo-o se surpreender, ainda mais frente ao corpo "delicado" dela, ao menos, para os padrões da raça deles, embora desconfiasse do motivo dela conseguir tal habilidade, fazendo o seu sangue ferver novamente, enquanto que com muito custo, procurava se controlar, pois, a prioridade era achar a saiya-jin acovardada e fugitiva após tanto sofrimento que vivenciou em sua vida.

Decide então rastreá-la pelo poder dela de luta.

Afinal, memorizou o poder dela no seu scouter, assim como a mesma, além do aparelho pessoal dela o registro do mesmo, facilitando o rastreamento dela ao selecionar no menu a opção de "rastreamento personalizado" para focar-se, principalmente nela, somente o alertando se surgissem outras fontes de poder, assim como havia outros "registrados", facilitando a busca.

Ele então para ao sair pela porta, apertando consecutivamente o botão para ampliar o raio de alcance deste, ficando aborrecido ao ver que não conseguia rastrear, deixando-o desconcertado, pois, ninguém conseguia ludibriar o sensor de poder, ainda mais um outro saiya-jin.

Frente a isso, ficara frustrado ao não conseguir localiza-la, pois parecera que o poder de luta dela desaparecera de uma hora para a outra, fazendo-o ficar embasbacado com tal proeza, sendo que já ouvira falar de algo assim dentre algumas raças no universo, que podiam, inclusive, ludibriar o aparelho, conforme pesquisara após ouvir de alguns saiya-jins no hangar de embarque e desembarque, ficando fascinado com tal habilidade.

Ao imaginar que Gine talvez tivesse desenvolvido por si só tal técnica, permitindo ludibriar um scouter, um imenso sorriso surge em sua face, porém, duvidando do motivo real de tal sorriso, não definindo se era pela felicidade de testemunhar uma nova habilidade desconhecida a sua raça ou pelo aumento do prazer de "caça-la", já que não poderia mais dispor do seu aparelho pessoal, a menos que ativasse o modo "rastreamento de onda", mas, que mesmo assim, dificultaria, ao menos um pouco, devido à limitação do envio dessas ondas.

Nisso, um leve ronronado de prazer brota do fundo de sua garganta enquanto que a sua íris e narinas dilatavam-se, assim como a sua cauda que se desenrolou da sua cintura onde estivera momentos antes, fazendo movimentos lentos, mas ondulados, enquanto o jovem sentia seus instintos saiya-jins serem estimulados de uma forma inédita, reconhecendo que eram provenientes do seu "oozaru" interior, fazendo estes sentimentos surgirem e "florescerem" em um ritmo alarmante, mas, igualmente satisfatório.

Estava vendo a jovem como uma presa que teria o intenso prazer de encontrar. Um prazer, que nunca sentira antes, assim como retornara o incômodo abaixo de seu abdômen, porém, naquele momento, sendo algo consideravelmente suportável.

Decide que abriria mão, ao menos, um pouco do aparelho, decidindo caça-la usando os métodos antigos de sua raça, antes da introdução tecnológica, sentindo um prazer ainda mais intenso ao fazer isso.

Usaria um pouco o campo da sua visão, que melhorara, assim como utilizaria mais ainda o olfato e a audição que se tornaram mais sensíveis, decidindo que acharia o rastro dela e com prazer encontraria a trilha que ela deixou, sendo que não se incomodava se estava agindo de forma estranha e se era "arcaico" ou não, já que existia mecanismos sofisticados de detecção como o scouter.

Além disso, estava se divertindo de uma forma que nunca se divertira antes e sentindo, igualmente, um prazer tão intenso, que nem mesmo caçando "alienígenas" em invasões, conseguia gerar tamanha "onda" de prazer e euforia, enquanto que começara a farejar o local atentamente por onde ela saíra, assim como prestando muita atenção nos sons a sua volta, enquanto agradecia mentalmente que aquela parte do campo se encontrava deserta naquele dia, facilitando assim a sua _"caçada"_ a saiya-jin fugitiva e reticente.

- Não escapará desse Bardock... Gine. É somente minha e de mais ninguém... - murmurava roucamente e de forma quase inconsciente, como se as palavras brotassem de seus lábios, sem qualquer controle, enquanto sorria de puro deleite frente a visão da jovem em sua mente.


	9. Proteção e o fim de Poki e seu grupo

Enquanto se escondia de Bardock, Gine acaba sendo encontrada pelo grupo que a vivia surrando e que era liderado por Poki.

Então, enquanto se preparava para mais uma sessão de sofrimento nas mãos deles... 

**Capítulo 9 - Proteção e o fim de Poki e seu grupo**

Enquanto era _"caçada"_ por Bardock, Gine estava escondida, detrás de detritos de uma outrora construção, sendo que uma parte desta pilha de destroços podia abrigar alguém escondido, desde que ficasse encolhido no pequeno vão que havia e ela faz isso, abraçando as pernas, orando para que o saiya-jin desistisse dela, embora desconfiasse que não fosse algo assim tão fácil.

Afinal, conhecia a sua própria raça e sabia que provavelmente, ele não era do tipo de desistir. Porém, este não sabia que ela era muito paciente e que não era nada difícil para a mesma ficar escondida por horas a fio, algo que raramente um de sua raça conseguia desde que não estivesse dormindo.

Porém, antes que se perdesse em pensamentos, sente alguém puxando a sua cauda com força, fazendo-a sentir uma dor intensa, embora não ficasse fraca, pois treinara a sua cauda, após ser puxado por ela tantas vezes.

Então, consegue tirar a mesma das mãos que a apertaram e se afasta do dono delas, que nada mais, nada menos, era um dos que pertenciam a um grupo de saiya-jins em treinamento que viviam usando-a de "saco de pancada" nas horas vagas e, portanto, decorara o cheiro deles e mesmo sem olha-los, corre dali, mas, não sem antes usar uma pequena onda de ki para levantar a poeira do chão em direção a eles, fazendo-os ficarem surpresos pela ação, assim como não conseguiam ver direito e nisso, Gine corre para se afastar o máximo que conseguisse.

Sabia que os scouters podiam rastreá-la, porém, se conseguisse de distanciar bem, poderia ocultar o seu poder de luta, enquanto encontraria algum lugar para se esconder, até que desistissem da perseguição.

- Gine, sua desgraçada! Quando a pegarmos, você ficará um mês na Medical Machine, pois iremos quebrar todos os seus ossos dessa vez e não somente alguns!

Um deles grita, enquanto usa o scouter para persegui-la, pois, sua visão ficara comprometida pela areia, assim como os outros dois que murmuravam maldições à jovem saiya-jin.

Porém, ela estranhara, pois só havia três, sendo que eram quatro e enquanto questionava-se da falta de um, julgando que talvez estivesse na Medical Machine, este surge, de repente na frente dela, chutando-a fortemente no abdômen ao pega-la de surpresa, arremessando-a contra um monte de terra, enquanto gargalhava, gostosamente, para depois desfazer o riso e olhar seriamente para os demais que perseguiam a jovem:

- Eu acabei de sair da Medical Machine e vi que os meus subordinados haviam começado a diversão sem mim... Confesso que estou chateado.

Poki (Pod - vagem), o tal "líder", falava e olhava seriamente e um tanto aborrecido para os demais que se encolhiam, temerosos, pois ele era o mais poderoso de todos.

Gine se levanta com dificuldade e mesmo com dor, tenta correr para longe dali, mas, não consegue avançar mais do que alguns metros até ser atingida por uma rajada de ki que a fere e nisso, é erguida do chão e tem os braços segurados por dois capangas do outro, um de cada lado, enquanto Poki se aproxima, lentamente com um sorriso maligno, tal como todos, enquanto sentiam um prazer imenso ao sentirem o cheiro de medo dela, sendo que Poki via o olhar de pavor desta enquanto se aproxima com um sorriso maligno e ao chegar na frente dela, ergue o seu punho para começar a sessão de "espancamento" da mesma, com esta fechando os olhos, preparando-se para o golpe e orando para que a matassem e nisso, de repente, sente que seus braços são soltos e ouve os gritos deles, sendo alguns de surpresa.

Então, cai no chão e após alguns minutos, abre um olho e depois o outro, não acreditando no que via, ficando sem palavras ao ver o olhar de ódio de Bardock para os que a prenderam caídos no chão e em seguida para o que se preparavam para surra-la.

Olha para os lados, e vê os que a seguraram, caídos, inconscientes no chão, pelo menos sendo o que pensava inicialmente, percebendo em seguida que ambos tinham o pescoço quebrado, ficando admirada dele ter conseguido derrotar os dois tão rapidamente, embora não apreciasse o ato de matar alguém por mais perverso que esse fosse.

Nisso, vira para frente e vê que o mesmo derrubara o outro e que pisara com força na traqueia deste após saltar, usando a força da gravidade e de seu corpo para acabar com ele, enquanto que Poki erguia-se do chão, com dificuldade, além de exibir um filete de sangue saindo do canto de sua boca.

- Seus desgraçados! Como ousaram machucar Gine? A morte é pouca para vocês!

Ela sente-se aquecida com as palavras dele, enfim compreendendo que por algum motivo, este se condoera de sua situação, a seu ver, pois não havia outra explicação à mesma, por mais estranho que tal ato fosse, já que era um saiya-jin como era.

Afinal, nunca esperou tal atitude de qualquer um de sua raça.

Não entendia como e nem os motivos, pois se conheceram há pouco tempo, porém, se sentia estranhamente unida a ele, enquanto que outrora lutava contra o forte sentimento de confiança que surgiu nela perante ele, pois, parecia ser algo que brotara do fundo de seu coração sem qualquer explicação.

Somente sabia, que quando ficou perto dele, sentia-se estranhamente segura e feliz, sendo que somente fugira por reflexo e intenso pavor, sendo que na fuga, brigava contra a sua mente que ordenava que se escondesse, enquanto que o seu coração desejava ficar próximo de Bardock, sentindo uma intensa tristeza quando conseguira despista-lo, como se uma parte de seu coração tivesse ficado para trás, por mais estranho que fosse mesmo para ela, que se sentia uma estranha dentre a sua própria raça.

Mas, naquele instante, sua mente silenciara-se e não ia fugir. Ficaria ali, mesmo que ele perdesse, pois, seu coração temia perdê-lo, enquanto desejava ardentemente ficar junto do mesmo, estranhando esse forte desejo, mas, não o questionando, pois desistira de tentar compreender seus atos, decidindo apenas "sentir" e seguir em frente, mesmo sem uma noção exata do que acontecia.

Afinal, ficar junto dele a fazia se sentir segura e extremamente feliz. Feliz, pela primeira vez em sua vida, assim como o instinto de cuidado e proteção, pois agora viu com outros olhos, que ele, de fato, por mais estranho que fosse, estava cuidando dela e não era para espanca-la nem nada, enquanto se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão tola, ao ponto de deixar o medo guiar os seus atos até aquele instante, julgando tudo de forma errônea.

- Seu bastardo! Como ousou matar meus subordinados! - Poki erguia-se, irado, com os punhos cerrados.

- Subordinados? Pensei que eram seus companheiros. - Bardock comenta irado, tanto pelo que este e seu grupo tentou fazer novamente com a Gine, quanto pela consideração do outro pelos companheiros mortos.

- Companheiros? Nem somos uma equipe! Ainda estamos em treinamento e, portanto, não fomos escalados, idiota! É muito trabalhoso conseguir imbecis para serem subordinados por aqui! Além disso, que se foda, se morrem ou não. Não passavam de lixo! Mas, mesmo assim, lixo é difícil de...!

Mas, antes que terminasse o que falava, um soco certeiro de Bardock na boca deste o faz voar longe, silenciando-o, enquanto olha irado para este que ergue-se com dificuldade, pois, não fazia ideia do quanto o outro saiya-jin era forte e rápido, compreendendo agora o motivo de ter conseguido mata-los tão facilmente.

Se ele estava tendo dificuldades, os outros nem souberam o que os matou ou tiveram tempo para pensar.

Então, Bardock exclama irado, enojado pela atitude destes para os que morreram:

- Lixo é você! Como ousa? Eles te seguiam! E os trata como senão fossem nada! Desgraçado... A morte será pouco para você!

Gine olha surpresa para Bardock, pois, apesar de tê-los matado, ele tinha mais consideração por eles que Poki que os liderara e inclusive, se revoltara do modo como este se referia aos seus companheiros, como senão fossem nada, fazendo o ódio dele aumentar ainda mais, surpreendendo-a.

Afinal, nunca imaginou que algum saiya-jin teria tal consideração pela palavra _"companheiros", _sendo que os atos e palavras que não condiziam com companheirismo, para este, provocavam a sua raiva e agora, este estava defendendo a honra dos que ele mesmo matara, desejando vinga-los pelo que Poki falara ao se referir a eles.

Percebera, naquele instante, que Bardock também podia ser, de certa forma, ímpar, no tocante companheirismo, sendo que para este, pelo que percebera, tal palavra e igual noção abrangia proteção e cuidado, não sendo, portanto, meramente "uma palavra", pois abrangia muitas coisas e não se limitando a saiya-jins próximos, mesmos os estranhos, enquanto que ficara extremamente admirada com a consideração deste mesmo para os saiya-jins derrotados, sem qualquer ligação com ele, além de sentir muita consideração e admiração por este e sua atitude perante a consideração cruel e o descaso de Poki perante aqueles que liderava.

Eram estranhos e mesmo assim, para Bardock, eram como se o insulto a eles, fosse um insulto dirigido para ele mesmo e frente a isso, a tal demonstração de consideração, não esperada de um de sua raça, a emocionara e muito.

Porém, ao fazer um pequeno movimento, ela leva a mão ao seu abdômen, sentindo dor, sendo que tal gesto, tal como feição dela anterior, não passara despercebido para Bardock, que adorava o modo como ela o olhara minutos antes, inclusive as lágrimas de felicidade e confiança em seus olhos grandes e doces, tal como seu sorriso sincero e igualmente adocicado para ele, sentindo que uma parte dentro de si se aquecia.

Portanto, ao vê-la se curvar de dor, segurando o abdômen, fez o seu ódio para com Poki aumentar ainda mais e o questiona, vendo que este se colocava em posição de luta:

- Foi você, desgraçado, que feriu a Gine? - pergunta dentre os dentes, irado.

- Gine? - ele pergunta em um tom irônico, para depois fazer uma face de nojo e repulsa - Sim. Afinal ela é meramente uma escória de nossa raça, indigna, inclusive, de respirar o mesmo ar que nós... Uma vergonha para...

Mas, não consegue terminar de falar, pois, Bardock some de seu campo de visão e quando o scouter dele apita, indicando onde estava, é acertado furiosamente no abdômen por um chute lateral deste, sendo arremessado para trás, sentindo uma dor lacerante, sem ter tempo de se recuperar, porque é golpeado violentamente no crânio, sendo este um golpe favorito de Bardock, em que junta as suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e salta, para depois descer em um único golpe potente com as mãos unidas, utilizando a sua força, assim como o seu peso e a gravidade, cujo resultado é fazer o crânio do oponente ceder para dentro, afundando, levemente ou não, dependendo de quem sofria esse golpe, além de deslocar a base do crânio da posição original e sem seguida, para finalizar, um poderoso gancho de direita, só que concentrando o seu poder, afundando a lateral do rosto, assim como deslocando violentamente a mandíbula, tal como a cabeça do mesmo que caí no chão e depois, chuta o corpo deste com a vida por um fio para o alto, caindo com um baque mais para frente, enquanto tinha a coluna fraturada pelo choque da mesma sobre um pedaço de metal em uma pilha, envergando-a para trás.

Poki está agonizante, e Bardock cospe para o lado, enquanto se aproxima, falando, asperamente:

- Você é indigno até da minha saliva... Lixo.

- Por favor... Pare... - sua voz saía fraca, em um murmúrio, enquanto uma poça de sangue se acumulava em torno deste, que o olhava de forma clemente.

- Morra! - ele ergue o seu punho para golpeá-lo, quando sente que alguém o segurava.

Rapidamente, desfaz a mão que o segurava e se prepara para golpear o infeliz que fizera isso, quando vê que era Gine, com um olhar suplicante, sendo que os olhos lacrimosos dela, foram o suficiente para detê-lo, fazendo-o murmurar, sem compreendê-la:

- Gine... Ele...

- Eu sei... Mas... Mas... Ele está implorando e não suporto ver ninguém morrer! Sei que tal consideração é indigna para a nossa raça e que sou a vergonha dos saiya-jins, mas, não consegui deixar de se assim. Acredite, eu tentei e tentei muito, mas, não consigo deixar de ser quem eu sou... Uma total vergonha!

Ela fala chorando compulsivamente, enquanto seu corpo tremia, sentindo extrema vergonha de quem era, de seus atos, do motivo de ser tão anormal, detestando-se por ser assim, pois por causa de seu coração, passara o inferno naquele campo de treinamento.

Nisso, arregala os olhos, quando Bardock a abraça, colocando uma mão sobe a sua nuca e a outra, entrelaçando a cauda na sua cintura, tal com uma mão nas costas dela, comprimindo-a contra ele, que afunda a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e fala:

- Não tem porque se sentir assim... Acredito, que por você ser tão diferente... Tão ímpar... Foi o que me atraiu em você. Saiba que para esse Bardock, o fato de você ser única, a torna ainda mais especial. Você não é como os outros, e isso é o seu diferencial. Eu queria ter te encontrado antes para poder protegê-la deles. Eu sinto muito. Por não ter te encontrado antes, você foi brutalizada por esses vermes...

Nisso, ela chora ainda mais e o abraça, afundando a cabeça no tórax dele, chorando e muito, com as suas lágrimas sendo o retrato da dor dos anos de inferno que saíam de seu peito, sentindo o calor e o conforto que Bardock lhe proporcionava, vivenciando a primeira vez na vida um ato de conforto e de igual carinho, sentindo que as mãos dele afagavam a sua cabeça, desejando conforta-la, fazendo-a se sentir segura e amparada junto dele, desejando nunca se separar do mesmo, se agarrando a ele, enquanto começava a sentir um intenso medo de perdê-lo, pois, ele gostava dela, do jeito que era, além de não a condena-la por seu coração, como os outros, inclusive, adorava esse diferencial dela na raça deles, fazendo com que Gine, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentisse especial.

Quanto a Bardock, ele se lembrara da cena que testemunhou, enquanto a estava caçando e seu scouter apitou, indicando que o poder dela se elevou, tornando-a detectável, deixando a caça prazerosa de lado, pois, não considerou um bom indício o fato do poder de luta dela subir tão violentamente e por isso, voou rapidamente até onde ela estava, preocupadíssimo, embora desconfiasse do motivo para isso ocorrer, passando desde já a sentir um intenso ódio para quem estava ameaçando Gine, para fazê-la elevar seu poder de luta.

Quando chegou ao local, viu a cena dela presa pelos braços com um saiya-jin a segurando de cada lado, prendendo-a e dois se dirigindo para cima dela com olhares e sorrisos igualmente malignos, apertando os punhos um no outro. Tal cena fez o sangue dele subir e sentiu uma ira sem limites.

Tudo o que desejara naquele instante era destroça-los e fazê-los pagarem amargamente pelo sofrimento que impuseram a sua Gine, aceitando o fato que possuía certa possessividade perante ela, por mais descabido que fosse, sendo que notou pelo gesto e pelo modo como a olhavam que aquela não era a primeira vez.

Sua ira fora tanto, que não se conteve e quebrou o pescoço de um com uma chave de braço e depois, o do outro, da mesma forma, sendo que este estava surpreso demais para reagir, passando a ter o mesmo destino do companheiro e nisso, reagindo, o saiya-jin ao lado de Poki avançou contra ele, enquanto que o outro estava paralisado em um misto de receio, descrença e surpresa, sendo que como estava ainda, transbordando de ódio, golpeou com a mão reta, lateralmente, acertando violentamente a jugular dele, fazendo-o cair no chão como se estivesse asfixiando, decidindo finalizar com um de seus movimentos favoritos para ver se a sua raiva diminuía, pois, não queria matar tão rapidamente o líde que faz, saltando para cima e pisando com força na traqueia deste usando a força da gravidade e de seu corpo para acabar com ele, sentindo que se acalmava um pouco, enquanto percebera que fora algo inútil.

Afinal, após alguns minutos depois, ao testemunhar a falta de consideração destes pelos companheiros mortos, inclusive os ofendendo, acabou ficando irado novamente, sendo que ao ver Gine ferida, seu ódio tornara a subir ainda mais.

Então, após algum tempo, ela para e sorri fracamente para Bardock, que exibe um sorriso gentil que faz o coração dela se aquecer, sentindo se perder naqueles orbes ônix, sentindo-se acolhida, para depois este levar a mão delicadamente na face dela colhendo uma lágrima perolada, para em seguida secar o rosto da mesma que fica corada perante tal gesto, sendo que o saiya-jin adorava vê-la enrubescida, algo tão diferente na raça deles, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para ela com a sua mente entorpecida, sendo que ansiava tocar os seus lábios nos dela que ergue a face, rendida nos braços fortes dele, enquanto seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito, sendo que faltava alguns centímetros para os seus lábios se tocarem em um momento no mínimo mágico para ambos, quando um som seco desperta ambos do transe em que se encontravam.

Bardock reconhece como o som de ossos sendo quebrados que revibrava pelo ambiente, passando a pressionar o rosto de Gine contra o seu corpo para impedi-la de ver a cena, se lembrando da reação dela quando testemunhara uma cena semelhante a esta, não desejando vê-la com a mesma face de antes, enquanto olhava com ira para o saiya-jin que havia acabado de matar aquele que se encontrava gravemente ferido, olhando com uma face repleta de desgosto para o que havia acabado de matar.


	10. A decisão de Gine

**Notas da Autora**

Bardock estava irado com o saiya-jin que chegara e só não brigara com ele, pois tinha receio que Gine presenciasse tal cena novamente.

Nisso, a jovem saiya-jin descobre que...

Enquanto isso, uma certa situação, deixa Gine irritada...

Yo!

Uma breve explicação ^ ^

Primeiro, a idade da Gine e do Bardock.

Gine = 18 anos

Bardock = 20 anos

Com 21 anos, o saiya-jin deixa de ter um corpo de criança e adquire um corpo adulto, no ápice de seus poderes.

Para os saiya-jins, a contagem de tempo é diferente e eles consideram o tipo de corpo. Só há dois tipos de corpos. De criança/jovem e de adulto

Até os 20 anos, eles consideram o saiya-jin um mero filhote, frente a cultura deles. Assim como as fêmeas só ficam férteis a partir dos 21 anos.

Lembrando que no anime/mangá, segundo Dragon ball Minus, Kakarotto tinha 3 anos quado foi enviado a Terra, mas, quando conheceu Bulma, tinha um corpo de 11 anos. Se somar com 3 anos da cápsula de crescimento, dará 14 anos, com um corpo de criança. E Jacob mesmo diz que os saiya-jins demoram para envelhecer.

Além disso, como ele poderia saber exatamente quantos anos tinha, senão havia calendário e vivia isolado de todos e inclusive, de qualquer forma de contagem de tempo? Existem métodos de contar o tempo, mas, convenhamos até o treinamento do Mestre Kame, ele se atrapalhava com os números, logo...

Além disso, talvez Gohan tinha receio de Goku informar a idade, pois percebeu que ele crescia lentamente e com certeza, perante a armadura e a cauda, identificou ser um alienígena, se pesquisassem ele, poderiam identifica-lo como um e ele queria protegê-lo. Logo, procurou mantê-lo com uma idade compatível para o corpo na visão dos terráqueos e pode ter morrido pisoteado um ano antes de Goku conhecer Bulma, por exemplo.

Claro, são apenas hipóteses.

Ele pode muito bem ter matado seu avô na forma Oozaru um ano ou dois antes de conhecer Bulma. Logo, quando todos pensavam que Goku tinha 15 anos, no segundo Tenkaichi Budokai, ele já tinha 18 anos, mas, seu corpo era de um jovem de 14 anos. Por isso, que quando o encontram com 18 anos, para Bulma e os demais, no Tenkaichi Budokai, em que aparece Piccolo, não o reconhecem de imediato.

Afinal, em 3 anos, ele cresceu muito. Mas, na verdade, ele tinha 21 anos e não 18 anos, sempre considerando os 3 anos adicionais da Capsula de Crescimento.

Estou me baseando nisso, no quesito idade e aparência dos saiya-jins. Além disso, são saiya-jins e não terráqueos. Por isso, só são adultos aos 21 anos de idade, momento que o corpo cresce, atingindo o ápice de seus poderes, segundo Jacob - O Patrulheiro das galáxias.

0 - 3 anos - Crescem em Capsulas de Crescimento, permitindo assim que mesmo as mães possam lutar e se dedicar a uma vida de luta, sendo obrigatório o uso da cápsula, mesmo que a mãe não participe de missões e se dedique a funções no planeta, tal como na Central de carne e outros.

4 - 21 - Ficam em Centros de Formação, porém, não obrigatoriamente ficam com essa idade ali. Podem ficar apenas até os 8 anos ou até menos, caso sejam escalados para alguma profissão ou grupo de ataque, por exemplo, ou até para ser soldado no exercito. Os treinadores, testam e avaliam os saiya-jins, que ficam cadastrados em um banco de dados, para acesso rápido, caso sejam necessários para algum trabalho. Caso cheguem aos 21 anos, são enviados para trabalharem em Bejiita, embora, provavelmente, sejam subempregos ou então, profissões consideradas vexatórias para um saiya-jin, pois indica o quanto são fracos.

Com a idade de 15 anos, eles possuem corpos equivalentes a uma criança de 10 anos.

Quando completam 18 anos, ganham um corpo equivalente a um jovem de 15 anos.

Quando chegam aos 21 anos, ganham um corpo de adulto, equivalente a um corpo de 18 anos.

A partir daí, envelhecem rapidamente e podem viver muito mais que um humano, porém, como são guerreiros, acabam morrendo jovens e por isso, não conseguem saber qual o máximo de tempo de vida de sua raça, além de não se importarem com isso.

Eles envelhecem lentamente e prorrogam ao máximo um corpo jovem, para poderem lutar ao máximo.

Todos os saiya-jins são músculos, afinal, é a genética deles, moldada para as batalhas, sendo todos guerreiros natos e amantes de batalha. Claro que há exceções, como Gine e Tarble.

Portanto, as mulheres não tem um corpo delicado, é musculoso, mas, nada anormal. Seria o equivalente ao corpo de uma mulher halterofilista.

Gine tem um corpo delicado, quase não sendo músculos, lembrando que Tarble também não tem um corpo musculoso, mesmo sendo macho.

É um corpo musculoso para os padrões de uma terráquea sem prepara físico, mas, delicado demais, para o padrão de fêmea saiya-jin.

Lembrando que Gine é muito forte comparado com uma terráquea e pode derrotar um lutador de artes marciais se quiser. Mas, ela não gosta de lutar. Tal como Tarble, que pode derrotar um lutador de artes marciais se assim desejar.

Desde que não seja um Tenshinhan da vida, no caso, depois da saga de Buu, claro ahuahauahauahauhaua

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura

O da imagem abaixo é o saiya-jin que matou Poki.

**Capítulo 10 - A decisão de Gine**

- Por que está olhando assim, garoto? - o mais velho pergunta arqueando o cenho - Você o deixou entre a vida e a morte. Apenas terminei o seu trabalho. Ou você queria termina-lo?

Bardock apenas rosna para o saiya-jin adulto que ri do gesto do jovem e fala:

- Ele era o meu irmão mais novo... Mas, perdeu a batalha para você, além disso, perdeu vergonhosamente. Não gostaria de um fraco desses como parente. O eliminei para limpar a minha honra. Simples assim. Nossos pais estão por aí, logo, não sentiram falta de um filho que nunca conheceram... Não concorda, garotinho? - pergunta bagunçando os cabelos dele, de uma forma estranhamente carinhosa - Já ter um irmão como você, me encheria de orgulho, pois é um autêntico e orgulhoso saiya-jin.

Mas, antes que o adulto reagisse, Bardock vira o corpo, obstruindo a visão de Gine com uma mão atrás da nunca dela e com a outra, atira uma esfera de energia poderosa, surpreendo o mais velho que voa para o alto, surpreso e igualmente admirado, enquanto que Bardock voa dali com Gine nos braços, protegida e amparada, antes que resolvesse lutar contra ele, correndo o risco de expor a jovem saiya-jin em seus braços a mais uma cena extremamente brutal para a mesma

Gine percebeu que ele voava e o abraçou mais fortemente, assim como acabou enroscando sua cauda na cintura dele, surpreendendo-o, pois a dele permanecia na cintura dela, enquanto esta o abraçava.

A jovem confiava nele. Agora, confiava e plenamente, pois vira que ele era de certa forma ímpar e consideravelmente diferente dos outros, tal como ela, fazendo as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas.

Nisso, sente que pousaram em algum lugar, com Bardock tomando cuidado com Gine que ao sentir os pés no chão, enquanto ele afrouxava os braços, tal como a cauda, se separa momentaneamente deste com as face enrubescida, sentindo que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, tal como uma sensação diferente que surgia em seu ventre e que se espalhava para o seu corpo, estranhando as sensações que somente tinha perante Bardock, que adorou vê-la ruborizada, sendo que o agradava e muito tal visão, dela envergonhada, sendo que ao perceber que perdera o calor da mesma e sua cauda não estava mais envolta da cintura dela, ficara aborrecido, sem saber que tal sentimento era recíproco.

Eles ficam em um silêncio mútuo por um tempo, lidando com os sentimentos estranhos a ambos, com a jovem notando que estavam em uma das saídas do Centro de Formação, para depois ela erguer os olhos grandes e brilhantes, exibindo ainda as suas bochechas um pouco avermelhadas, vendo que Bardock a olhava de um modo estranho, que ela não entendia, sendo que não sentia medo, enquanto que o mesmo enfim fala, quebrando o silêncio que imperou dentre eles:

- Você foi escalada para uma unidade de ataque e planejamento. E como desejo me tornar líder de unidade de ataque e planejamento, preciso começar com o treinamento de um saiya-jin e a escolhi. Irei treina-la e ficarei de olho em você para protegê-la, enquanto que receberei orientação do líder da nossa unidade, Kabagge. - ele achava estranho chamar o líder de pai, sendo que nunca o chamara assim em anos.

- Uma unidade? - Gine fica boquiaberta, enquanto arqueava o cenho e falava - Mas, meu nível ainda não está no mínimo para ser aceito nesse tipo de unidade.

- Venha que vou lhe mostrar algo.

Ela o segue, pois, confiava nele, embora tivesse ficado preocupada com a palavra treino, pois o treino que tivera naquele campo fora brutal, fazendo-a ficar, naturalmente, um pouco receosa, não conseguindo se livrar desse sentimento, sendo que Bardock percebera o desconforto dela com algo, graças ao olhar analítico que possuía algo raro para um saiya-jin, sendo que Gine também adquiriu tal capacidade de observação, mas voltado para a análise de poder e força dos outros, devido às sessões de tortura e espancamento que teve por todos esses anos.

- O que houve Gine? - arqueia o cenho, vendo-a olhar para o lado e depois, engolindo em seco ao erguer o rosto, com ele podendo ver a preocupação nos orbes desta.

- Irá me treinar?

- Sim. Por quê? – arqueia o cenho, preocupado, pois sabia o quanto ela foi brutalizada e maltratada por anos a fio, fazendo-a perder a confiança natural dos saiya-jins, tornando-a acovardada.

- É que treinar... Eu... Eu... Eu...

Então, este compreende o receio dela e exibe uma carranca em seu rosto, desejando poder trazer Poki e os demais de volta, apenas para tortura-los lentamente, para depois, coçar a nuca e falar, controlando seu aborrecimento, vendo que ela estava cabisbaixa.

Então, ergue delicadamente o queixo dela com o seu dedo, prendendo o olhar dela no dele, que se sente hipnotizada pelos orbes ônix deste:

- O que faziam com você era tortura e perversidade. Não treino. Posso ser exigente, mas, quero treina-la para poder aguentar uma batalha até que possa chegar para te ajudar. Não irei machuca-la como eles a fizeram. Claro, em alguns golpes, poderá ficar com alguns hematomas, mas, seria do treinamento, sendo que serei "suave" o máximo possível com você, controlando minha força ao máximo. Juro, que nunca a machucarei e vê-la sofrer, me fere mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele falava com um olhar firme, convicto e um brilho nos olhos que ela desconhecia, mas, que a fazia se sentir bem, além de sentir um certo tremor prazeroso que se espalhava pela sua coluna, propagando-se para o seu corpo, enquanto testemunhava a sinceridade e confiança nos orbes dele, percebendo que não era como os outros, fazendo-a confiar nas palavras dele, que a treinaria como deveria ser um treino, com ela sabendo que era impossível não feri-la, mas, que ele procuraria ser o mais "suave" possível, fazendo o coração dela se aquecer com a demonstração de preocupação e carinho dele, enquanto ainda não compreendia o motivo do saiya-jin a sua frente querer protegê-la e cuidar dela, sentindo-se imensamente feliz por alguém se preocupar com ela, controlando-se para não chorar de emoção.

Leva as suas mãos delicadas para o rosto dele, acarinhando a face deste que sente o toque dela como se fosse de pura seda, fazendo-o sentir-se hipnotizado pela mesma, tal como uma sensação estranha que desejava toma-lo frente a tal toque delicado e meigo, tal como a dona, que sorria lindamente com os orbes brilhantes, falando:

- Eu confio em você, apesar de nos conhecermos a pouco tempo. Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim e me proteger... Nunca ninguém se preocupou comigo.

O jovem sente toda a maciez e suavidade do toque dela, algo novo e desconcertante, enquanto sentia seu corpo ficar estranhando, sendo tomado por um sentimento forte, tal como seu coração que batia acelerado, enquanto que o coração da mesma queria sair da boca e seus pensamentos se nublavam, perdida nos orbes ônix, com ambos envolvendo a cauda um no outro e seus rostos se aproximando, lentamente, no doce transe que se encontravam, quando um pigarreio desperta ambos que se separam, confusos e desnorteados.

Duas saiya-jins adultas olhavam para o casal, enquanto riam com escárnio, sendo que uma delas se pronuncia:

- São jovens demais para se acasalarem... Não precisam se preocupar, ainda, com a continuação da linhagem de ambos...

A outra fala, se aproximando, intimidando de certa forma Gine, que para piorar, não conseguia lidar com essa situação, pois não costumava ficar rodeada de saiya-jins adultos, enquanto que elas a intimidavam de propósito, com a jovem notando que ambas olhavam com certo apreço para Bardock, que cerrara o cenho, fazendo-as sorrirem ainda mais, principalmente a que se aproximara, falando com um sorriso sensual:

- Prevejo que você será um saiya-jin muito másculo e incrivelmente desejoso... - nisso passa os lábios, o imaginado adulto - E esse seu olhar de mau, fica tão sexy, sabia?

Nisso, rosnando, ao perceber o estado de Gine a sua frente, pega a mão dela, a arrastando dali, com esta o acompanhando, enquanto ambas riam, sendo que Bardock só não batera nelas, pois gostara, em parte, dos elogios, apesar de tudo, somente se sentindo irritado com o fato delas intimidarem Gine, indiretamente, algo que o enervou, ao vê-la se encolhendo em seus braços.

Frente a tudo isso, ficara dividido entre bater ou não, mas, elas eram fêmeas também e ele raramente batia em uma, a menos que fosse em uma batalha, aí era diferente, sendo que a regra era que não podiam socar muito no abdômen delas e todos seguiam essa regra, tanto machos quanto fêmeas, em relação a uma batalha entre ambas.

Afinal, os saiya-jins tinham uma alta taxa de mortalidade por serem guerreiros e por isso, precisam preservar a fertilidade das fêmeas. Por isso, a proibição de bater no abdômen delas.

Já, Gine, ficara feliz ao ouvir o rosnado dele, enquanto que ficava com raiva, por mais estranho que fosse, ao vê-las se aproximando de Bardock e falando com ele, não compreendendo o porquê de surgir nela um forte sentimento de possessividade, ao reconhecer tal sentimento.

Então, percebe que andavam e pergunta curiosa:

- Bardock, aonde vamos?

- Já estamos chegando.

Ele responde enigmaticamente, mas, ela confiava plenamente nele e aproveita para se aconchegar no tórax dele com as bochechas avermelhadas, tal como ele, só que de desconforto, por mais que estivesse adorando o calor do corpo dela contra o dele e o cheiro simplesmente maravilhoso que exalava da mesma, viciando-o.

Nisso, ambos param em uma sala onde havia pequenos computadores e ele pega a mão dela, puxando-a, caminhando para um deles, sendo que Bardock estende a outra mão e encosta na tela do monitor, após apertar alguns botões que pipocaram na tela.

- Os dados sobre você foram alterados... Para a sua sorte, nenhum grupo veio reivindica-la para alguma unidade. Afinal, somente da segunda classe para cima podiam escolher as profissões, a não serem os líderes de unidades de ataque e planejamento, promovendo algum integrante ou o deslocando para alguma outra profissão, sendo que pode rebaixa-lo se desejar.

Ela fica estarrecida ao confirmar os dados que pipocaram no monitor, acreditando inicialmente que era algum erro, até perceber que não era. Alguém havia adulterado os seus dados, com esta ficando em choque, enquanto que Bardock falava, apoiando uma mão no ombro dela, procurando conforta-la:

- Acredito que alguém tentava te eliminar, ou no Centro de formação ou em alguma unidade, já que há muitas que invadem planetas...

Ela pensa e senta na cadeira ali no lado, ficando cabisbaixa, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nas pernas, pensando que somente havia uma pessoa que poderia alterar tais dados e que não escondia o fato de despreza-la e odiá-la, desde que viu seu poder e habilidades após sair da Capsula de crescimento, sendo que compreende o motivo de odiá-la, sendo inclusive lógico, considerando quem era e seu ranking.

- Gostaria de saber quem foi que fez isso. - Bardock comenta, irritado. - Não é qualquer um que pode alterar desse jeito os dados.

- Provavelmente, meu tio, Kettuke (lettuce - alface), irmão de meu falecido pai e um saiya-jin de primeira classe. Ele com certeza conseguiria. Afinal, me odiou e desprezou, desde que viu meu poder quando saí da Cápsula de crescimento.

- Kettuke? Comandante Kettuke?

Bardock fica abismado, sendo que o conhecia, pois, eram poucos os saiya-jins de segunda classe, não contabilizando mais do que quinze e os de primeira classe, não passavam de dez, sendo que os de Elite somente compreendiam os membros da família real e um ou outro, saiya-jin, tal como um jovem chamado Nappa, que não era da família real, pelo que soube.

Logo, os saiya-jins de ranking mais elevado, eram conhecidos, ao menos pelo nome e não imaginava que Gine tivesse um tio que era primeira classe, embora começasse a odiá-lo pelo que fez a sobrinha.

- E seus pais?

- Nunca os conheci... Assim, vi fotos na projeção mental das Cápsulas de crescimento e só. Foi Kettuke-san que me levou ao Centro de formação saiya-jin. Os meus genitores faleceram enquanto invadiam um planeta - apesar de ser seu tio, não conseguia vê-lo assim. - e você?

Ela ergue os olhos umedecidos, fazendo Bardck olha-la atentamente, antes de falar, evitando que seu olhar se prendesse ao dela, enquanto olhava para o lado e acariciava o pescoço, pois não gostava de comentar sobre sua família, também, sentindo que não tinha uma, tal como Gine.

Afinal, os saiya-jins não eram de se prender ao conceito de família.

- Bem, não conheço os outros membros da minha família, a não ser meu pai, Kabagge. Minha mãe faleceu quando eu estava na Capsula de crescimento, em uma invasão, do grupo que faziam parte. Somente ele sobreviveu na ofensiva, com diversas cicatrizes, sendo resgatado a beira da morte no campo de batalha.

- Eu sinto muito... - ele olha surpreso para ela ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos dela e as palavras pesarosas, o surpreendendo, pois não esperava ouvir isso de um de sua raça - Pelo menos, você tem o seu pai. Apesar de tudo, teria gostado de ver os meus pais pessoalmente e ouvir a sua voz, tal como saber o cheiro deles.

Após se refazer da agradável surpresa, Bardock sacode os ombros e fala, virando o rosto para o lado:

- Bem, nunca a vi na vida, logo, não tenho qualquer sentimento... Inclusive, nem tenho pelo meu genitor. Sou praticamente um órfão, tal como você.

Mas, Gine percebera no olhar dele que não era totalmente verdade, apesar dele desejava agir como um autêntico saiya-jin, que não se importava com sentimentalismo.

Porém, por mais que negasse, no fundo de seu coração, sentia algo pelos pais, nada profundo como as outras raças, mas, era algo, mesmo pequeno, mas, que estava ali, ínfimo, assim como havia uma pequena fração de sua tristeza por não conhecer sua genitora, fazendo-a sorrir, percebendo que ele era orgulhoso demais para confessar algo assim, sendo que cada vez mais adorava ficar com ele, como se o conhecesse há anos, por mais estranho que isso soasse.

Mas, preferia guardar para si mesmo tal informação, pois ele era de fato um saiya-jin orgulhoso e sabia que alguém como ele, nunca confessaria o que sentia, de fato, sobre isso.

- Meus pêsames pelos seus pais - ele fala após pigarrear, embora estivesse virado de lado, um tanto constrangido por ter demonstrado algum sentimento.

- Obrigada! - ela fica emocionada, pois nunca ninguém lhe dirigiu tais palavras e então o abraça, o surpreendo, sendo que demora algum tempo para retribuir, sendo que o faz, vendo-a feliz e sorrindo também, adorando o sorriso dela - Obrigada também lá atrás por me proteger.

- Não podia deixar você testemunhar algo assim novamente. - ele fala, sentindo que sua mente começara a nublar, ao aspirar o doce cheiro dela.

Esta ergue o rosto e os olhares de ambos se encontram, com ela abraçando sua nuca, enquanto ele segurava seu rosto de forma carinhosa, moldando seus dedos másculos no rosto pequeno e delicado, até que o scouter do mesmo faz um som, despertando-os do transe, sendo que ela se separa um tanto envergonhada, enquanto ele tenta lidar com a raiva de perder o calor prazeroso do corpo de Gine contra o dele, decidindo atender o chamado, controlando a sua raiva ao máximo, ainda mais ao identificar que era o seu pai, enquanto gemia ao se lembrar de que prometera leva-la cedo para apresenta-la a todos.

- Seu moleque desgraçado! Traga a sua bunda, bastardo, para cá junto com a saiya-jin que escolheu para treinar! - a voz irada revibrava pelo local, fazendo-o afastar o scouter do ouvido, enquanto o massageava.

- Sim, Kabbage-sama. Perdoe-me. Vou leva-la agora mesmo.

- Ótimo... Em breve, partiremos, já que tenho aqui a autorização para ela partir conosco.

Bardock e Gine se entreolhavam e o jovem pergunta, curioso, sem se intimidar com o tom de seu genitor, pois já estava acostumado as explosões dele, enquanto controlava a sua raiva pois já imaginava quem havia entregue a autorização:

- Quem assinou Kabagge-san? Estou curioso.

- Deixa eu ver... - nisso, após algum silêncio o genitor dele se pronuncia – Um saiya-jin de primeira classe, Kettuke-sama. Comandante dos Grupos de ataque e planejamento.

- Obrigado. Estou indo agora mesmo.

- É bom mesmo... - fala enquanto bufava, desconectando a ligação.

- Sabia... De fato, ele quer te ver morta! Desgraçado! - exclama irado enquanto posiciona o scouter novamente no rosto.

- Ele e todo planeta Bejiita... Mas, estou acostumada. - Gine fala derrotada, embora se sentisse triste pelas atitudes do único familiar que lhe restou, quer dizer, que conhecia, podendo ter muitos outros por aí, espalhados.

Afinal, os saiya-jins não se prendiam ao conceito de família, sendo difícil até haver algum relacionado entre as crias e os pais destes. Pior ainda era no quesito tios e afins, primos, nem mesmo sabia quem eram, sendo que acreditava que existissem em algum lugar, enquanto desejava um dia ter uma família e deixa-la unida.

Afinal, não desejava ter uma família tradicional saiya-jin, que seus membros pouco se importavam uns com os outros, por mais que isso soasse como ridicularmente emocional e patético para a sua raça, fazendo-a guardar para si mesmo tal desejo ardente, sendo que inclusive imaginara dando carinho e amor para os seus filhos, mesmo que fosse obrigatório a Capsula de Crescimento, algo que não a agradava, pois queria abraçar o filho e não ter que esperar anos por tal oportunidade.

- Não fique assim Gine... Eu estou aqui. Este Bardock não permitirá que esses desgraçados a matem! Irei protegê-la, custe o que custar! Entendeu?

Ele agarra nos ombros dela, sorrindo, ao ver a mesma dar o seu doce sorriso típico, pelo visto, ainda mais ao ver o quanto as palavras do saiya-jin a sua frente eram sinceras, fazendo-a chorar de emoção:

- Muito obrigada...

Então, encosta a sua testa na dela, enquanto sorri, falando:

- Eu estou aqui Gine. E sempre estarei.

Falava como se estivesse inebriado e sem qualquer controle de seus lábios, vendo-a sorrir e desejando ver sempre tal sorriso na face dela. Um sorriso que aquecia imensamente o seu coração.

Então, antes que os olhares de ambos se encontrassem, ele se separa e fala:

- Em vista disso, Gine... Se ficar aqui, morrerá. Quer vir comigo? Será perigoso, mas, ficarei ao seu lado.

Ela leva uma de suas mãos no rosto dele, acariciando a face e sorrindo, enquanto falava:

- Irei com você... Disse que confio em você e sempre confiarei.

- Então, vamos...

Ele a puxa pela mão, desviando do olhar dela, pois sempre que os cruzavam, descobriu que ficavam "hipnotizados", ao ponto de perderem a noção do que acontecia a sua volta, por assim dizer, por mais estranho que parecesse.

Afinal, precisava chegar a tempo, pois o seu pai já estava extremamente irritado com a demora dele e a visão do mesmo, podia ser um tanto intimidante para Gine, acreditando que com o tempo, ela lidaria melhor com isso, tal como todos lidavam, que consistia em não darem a mínima para as explosões deste, que podiam ser hilárias dependendo do momento e local.

Claro, que não era de bom tom e consideravelmente sensato, permitir que o riso escapasse dos lábios, ou demonstrasse divertimento nesses momentos, a menos que quisesse ganhar uma "viagem grátis" de no mínimo três semanas para a Medical Machine mais próxima.


	11. Conhecendo a equipe

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Gine conhece o pai de Bardock, Kabbage.

Para em seguida, vivenciar uma das explosões dele, sendo que depois passa a conhecer os seus companheiros de equipe.

Yo!

Quero explicar algo que surgirá em um trecho do capítulo.

Ritual de acasalamento saiya-jin

Consiste no ato da fêmea fazer movimentos lânguidos e sensuais com as suas caudas, sendo que tais movimentos e ritmos dos mesmos variam dentre as fêmeas, pois cada uma possuí o seu padrão de movimentos particulares, não sendo nada ensinado.

Ou seja, é puramente instintivo e com isso esperam atrair a atenção do macho que deseja e se este aceitar, envolverá a sua cauda na cintura desta, após as pontas dos rabos se tocarem e enrolarem-se um no outro momentaneamente, para depois entrelaçarem as cinturas um do outro, indicando a posse.

Caso não fosse o macho que almejavam, sendo outro que se aproximara, a fêmea dá uma caudada no rosto do macho em uma negação não verbal, indicando que não era para ele.

No caso dos machos, eles podem enrolar sua cauda na cintura de uma fêmea, indicando que a deseja e se esta aceitar irá envolver a sua cauda na cintura dele. Porém, se ela não quiser tal saiya-jin como parceiro de procriação, ela dará uma chicotada com a cauda no rosto dele, indicando a rejeição.

Em cada capítulo, colocarei a imagem dos membros

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^•.

A imagem abaixo é do pai do Bardock, Kabbage e de Asparakus.

**Capítulo 11 - Conhecendo a equipe.**

Após alguns minutos de vôo, Bardock chega com Gine em um porto imenso dividido por vários hangares, cada um com uma numeração e placas sinalizadoras, tendo vários saiya-jins andando de um lado para o outro, assim como alienígenas livres, cada um com o seu trabalho, enquanto outros tomavam notas em pranchetas eletrônicas.

Ela fica admirada e olha para todos os lados, pois nunca saíra do campo de treinamento, ficando embasbacada perante a visão das naves enormes, outras menores e aquelas pequenas em forma de esferas, enquanto que Bardock explicava tudo pacientemente e gentilmente, achando lindo o olhar curioso dela para com tudo.

- Essas naves enormes são de esquadrões. Eles são usados para invasões de planetas difíceis de serem conquistados, comportando de onze a vinte. Os medianos, como aquele - ele aponta para um que se preparava para partir - São usados por grupos para planetas que exigem uma quantidade mínima de saiya-jins para serem tomados, normalmente de seis a dez. Os pequenos, em forma de esferas, como aqueles a sua direita, são naves individuais e normalmente, somente três ou quatro dessas vão para um planeta. Ou podem ser usados apenas para irem a um lugar para o outro por serem econômicas. E os bebês saiya-jins muito fracos são enviados nessas naves para conquistar planetas igualmente fracos.

- É horrível enviar bebês para planetas... Eles são pequenos e é muito perigoso, sendo que repudio. Assim como não me agrada a ideia de matar inocentes, Bardock. - ela comenta tristemente.

- Quanto aos bebês, são as ordens de Freeza-sama. Quanto às invasões, infelizmente, quase todos os saiya-jins se dedicam a isso, Gine, a não ser aqueles que trabalham em outros empregos. Além disso, não será por muito tempo, pois sei o quanto você sofre frente a visão de matar um ser. Apenas aguente alguns anos, ok? Prometo que irei tirar você desse trabalho e a colocarei em outro. - ele falando olhando para ela e segurando os seus ombros.

- Como assim? - pergunta curiosa, embora um pouco triste, ainda, com a ideia de matar inocentes.

- Quando eu tiver status para isso. Aí, irei coloca-la na Central de Distribuição de Carnes. Não será difícil. Porém, preciso ter meios para fazer isso, e infelizmente, só terei daqui a alguns anos. Três, senão me engano. Então, por favor, aguente até chegar esse dia. - ele fala pondo a mão no queixo dela, erguendo o rosto, fazendo-a olhar nos seus orbes ônix - Dou a minha palavra, que você não viverá essa vida por muito tempo, pois não tem perfil para missões como essa, sendo que já sabia disso, desde que te vi pela primeira vez.

- Sério?

- Sim. Mas, para te salvar de morrer naquele campo de treinamento, você precisa ficar comigo. Por isso, a coloquei no grupo de ataque que faço parte e me candidatei a treinar para o cargo de líder de unidade de ataque e planejamento. E para poder assumir tal cargo, preciso ter um saiya-jin para treinar. Logo, a escolhi e isso significa que você ficará sobre a minha tutela e assim, posso protegê-la, já que você se tornou minha responsabilidade e saiba que fiz tudo isso por você. É a única maneira que encontrei de dar a você a chance de viver.

Gine abre um sorriso intenso e o abraça do nada, o surpreendendo, embora ele ficasse sem graça.

Porém, apesar de sentir-se um tanto envergonhado por tal demonstração espontânea de felicidade, confessava que no fundo, passara a adorar os abraços dela, que eram tão sinceros, assim como amava seu sorriso e seus olhos brilhantes e sem perceber, enrolou a sua cauda na cintura dela, que retribuiu com a sua.

- Não acha que é cedo demais para escolher uma parceira de procriação e se vincular?

Eles se separam, rapidamente, enquanto que percebem que as caudas, teimosamente, não queriam se desenroscar, fazendo-os corarem por compreender o que ocorria com eles, obrigando as suas caudas a se soltarem um do outro, enquanto ambos se viravam para o dono da voz, enrolando as mesmas nas suas próprias cinturas.

Era um saiya-jin alto, bem musculo e com cicatrizes no corpo, assim como com barba, sendo que Gine percebera que os cabelos dele eram espetados e rebeldes, desafiando a gravidade, tal como Bardock, sendo que este lembrava e muito o jovem, segundo ela, olhando dele para o saiya-jin adulto e musculoso e vice-versa, curiosamente, enquanto tentava confirmar a sua hipótese.

- Kabbage-san, não percebi o senhor e peço desculpas pelo atraso - Bardock fala curvando-se levemente.

- Pelo menos reconhece isso... – nisso, o saiya-jin olha para a jovem, enquanto apertava o scouter e outro botão para memorizar o poder de luta dela e sua identificação, enquanto sua face ia da surpresa para desolação - Só 600 de poder de luta?! É essa a Gine?

- Isso mesmo. É ela que escolhi para treinar.

Bardock fala, enquanto via o seu pai xingando em alto e bom som, para em seguida chutar uma espécie de contêiner ali perto, fazendo vazar um gás, enquanto diversos alienígenas e alguns saiya-jins corriam para conter o vazamento, enquanto o mesmo continuava golpeando o recipiente e esbravejando ao mesmo tempo, maldições, acabando por atingir outro, enquanto que os demais saiya-jins o afastavam com visível dificuldade.

Porém, este conseguira chutar violentamente alguns containers pequenos, acabando por causar uma explosão considerável, sendo que em um desses recipientes, havia uma tinta de cor roxo vibrante que acabou encobrindo Kabbage, quando explodiu juntamente com os outros recipientes.

Enquanto ela ficara apavorada pela reação explosiva dele, do nada, acabando por se ocultar atrás de Bardock com as mãos na frente do tórax, o mesmo parecia ignorar o que acontecia, olhando a cena com descaso, enquanto falava a ela:

- Ele é assim mesmo. Desconta nas coisas ao redor, desde que ninguém ria dele. Tenho pena de quem fizer isso. E se isso se tornar algo engraçado, não ria, entendeu?

- Ele é sempre assim?

- Sempre. - Bardock fala enquanto esfregava as têmporas, suspirando cansado. - Com o tempo você se acostuma, acredite. Todos os outros relevam seu comportamento.

Porém, ao verem o mesmo encoberto pela tinta dos pés a cabeça, Gine acabou achando graça, apesar de ainda estar assustada, embora seu medo tenha diminuído por estar perto de Bardock, pois a presença dele a tranquilizava em alguns aspectos perante o pai deste.

Já, Bardock controlava o riso estoicamente, pois era uma cena muito cômica, limitando-se a sorrir discretamente, tal como Gine.

Porém, eles vêem que alguns saiya-jins sem noção do perigo começaram a rir de Kabbage, que rapidamente desfere golpes violentos nestes, arremessando-os, enquanto os socava.

Gine se assusta, mas, sente Bardock pegando a sua mão e a arrastando dali, enquanto falava:

- Vamos embora, pois agora essa situação se tornou um autêntico caos! Provavelmente, ele vai demorar algum tempo para se acalmar, além de se lavar. Enquanto isso, vamos até o hangar da nave para você conhecer seus companheiros de equipe.

- Tá.

Ela concorda, olhando receosamente para trás, para ver alguns saiya-jins contendo Kabbage que xingava a plenos pulmões, fazendo-a ficar estarrecida com o arsenal de palavrões dele e consequente linguajar.

Mais a frente, ela vê uma nave mediana, onde estava escrito o número vinte, sendo que ao lado desta ela vê nada menos do que sete saiya-jins, podendo identificar duas mulheres no grupo, duas adultas, sendo que todos conversavam entre si, menos dois, que estavam sentados numa mesa disputando uma quebra de braço, sendo que eram bem parecidos, senão fosse o fato do cabelo de um ser mais curto e o outro ter uma espécie de topete na frente, sendo que a indumentária de ambos era semelhante.

A primeira coisa que Gine percebeu foi que o uniforme delas era bem chamativo e o dela era bem antiquado, embora já soubesse disso.

Porém, apesar de tudo, não conseguia visualizar a si mesmo usando roupas tão provocantes para o padrão dela, enquanto sentia-se chateada e igualmente preocupada, que Bardock as achasse mais atraente do que ela se surpreendo ao ver tal pensamento surgir nela.

- Bardock! Até que enfim! - uma saiya-jin de cabelos curtos com brincos, usando uma roupa colante rosa e trajando apenas um peitoral sem ombreiras se adianta, sorrindo, para depois o sorriso cair ao ver Gine ao lado deste.

- Precisei fazer algumas coisas, Seripa.

Gine notou que era uma saiya-jin com um corpo adulto, que parecia querer mata-la, tamanha a intensidade de seus olhos estreitados, fazendo-a se encolher um pouco, intimidada com a saiya-jin, sendo que Bardock se afastara para cumprimentar os outros, alheio ao receio de Gine.

- Qual a sua relação com Bardock?

- Relação? - ela questiona confusa e um pouco apavorada ao ver que Bardock se afastou para cumprimentar entusiasmante os seus companheiros. - Nenhuma... Ele me escolheu para treinar, a fim de se tornar um líder de unidade de ataque e planejamento. Só isso. Além disso, somos jovens demais para algo assim.

- Bardock se tornará adulto no próximo ano. Seu corpo crescerá a partir de agora em um ritmo rápido... Vai deixar de ser filhote. E você?

- Ainda faltam três anos. Por quê? - ela pergunta, criando um pouco de coragem, vendo que a outra parecia sorrir malignamente.

- Eu já sou adulta e, portanto, tenho mais chances do que você de fisgar Bardock... E não suporto concorrência. - ela fala em um tom mortal, fazendo calafrios surgirem na coluna da jovem.

- Seripa, pare de intimida-la. Eu acho ela fofa e, além disso, faz tempo que não vejo uma armadura dessas. Além disso, se quer Bardock, trate de jogar limpo, conquistando por si mesma, já que o deseja como parceiro de procriação quando ele atingir a idade propicia para isso. Ou seja, daqui a um ano.

Gine percebe que surgiu outra saiya-jin, sorridente, com uma armadura em forma de maio com as pernas de fora, tal como a outra, sem ombreiras, com cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade na frente e depois, caídos atrás nas costas e consideravelmente compridos, sendo que não usava brincos.

- Kale (kale - couve manteiga) cuide da sua vida. Você tem uma grave mania de se intrometer na vida alheia.

- E você não, Seripa? Além disso, já está intimidando a novata.

- Sua...!

- Acalmem-se vocês duas.

Nisso, Gine vê outro saiya-jin, barbudo, com cabelos negros e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com alguns cabelos espetados na frente, sendo que tinha uma espécie de fruta na mão, percebendo que o mesmo parecia do tipo que não se importava com confusões, sendo que parecia alheio ao clima hostil entre as duas, enquanto aparentava ser consideravelmente desleixado.

Pelo menos, era a primeira impressão que tivera ao vê-lo, sendo que fica surpresa ao ver que este a olhava apoiando um dedo no queixo, até que sorrindo, fazendo Gine dá um passo para trás, devido a intensidade do olhar dele.

- Não sabia que teríamos mais um filhote... E, além disso, parece ser linda. Bardock tem bom gosto... Quem sabe, não possa...

- Seu pervertido! É só um filhote! - Kale o acerta com um soco na cabeça, enquanto bufava para ele.

Este a olha com uma face um pouco sonolenta, parecendo completamente "avoado", enquanto falava em um tom sonolento:

- Mas, não negue que ela terá seu charme quando se tornar adulta e...

- Mantenha suas mãos longe dela, Asparakus (asparagus – aspargo) ou se verá comigo!

Gine fica feliz ao ver que Bardock voltara e cruzara os braços, olhando com os olhos estreitados para Asparakus.

- Estava brincando, Bardock... E você sabe que há tempo peço para Kale ser minha parceira de procriação, mas ela nega...

- Nem que você fosse o último saiya-jin do planeta! -exclama revoltada, bufando, para depois apoiar a mão no ombro de Gine, que fica receosa - Venha, vou mostrar a nossa nave.

Gine olha para Bardock que sorri e consente com a cabeça, fazendo-a ter confiança para seguir a outra, que parecia entusiasmada, explicando as coisas.

- Nunca vou entender Kale e seus comportamentos estranhos. - Seripa comenta ao olhar esta abraçando Gine no ombro, entusiasmada, praticamente arrastando a jovem que parecia um pouco reticente.

- Falo uma coisa para você, Bardock. Até que você tem bom gosto.

- Como assim, Toma?

- Ora... Ela parece ter um charme específico, além de ser uma gracinha - o saiya-jin fala sorrindo, enquanto piscava com um olho para o jovem amigo.

- E é bom manter uma distância respeitosa. - ele fala possessivamente, contendo um rosnado que se formou em sua garganta.

- Acredito que sejam os olhos dela. Confesso que ela é peculiar e tipo, parece ser única. - Panbukin se aproxima, coçando seu bigode fino, analisando-a.

- E põe peculiar nisso. Mas, é minha. - ele fala possesivamente, rosnando, enquanto seus dois amigos de longa data sorriem, fazendo-o arquear o cenho.

- Por que sorriem assim?

- Ora... Mesmo sem ter idade para isso, já está todo possessivo... Acredito que já se inclinou em considera-la sua parceira de procriação. - Toma fala com um sorriso.

- Não pensei nisso... Somente não suporto que outros machos se aproximem dela.

- Então, isso quer dizer, que por algum motivo, já a considera sua parceira... Confesso, que mesmo sendo ainda um filhote, possuí certo charme, inclusive em gestos, tal como o olhar, sendo que nunca vi nem em bebês saiya-jins, ainda mais frente a tal intensidade, assim como igualmente grandes e brilhantes, enquanto acredito que isso seja algo raríssimo. - Panbukin comenta surpreso, após analisar mais atentamente a jovem que subia na nave com Kale.

- Por isso, falamos que tem bom gosto. Ela pode não ser poderosa, mas, tipo, ter uma parceira de procriação poderosa não garante que as suas crias serão poderosas... Mas, claro, aumenta as chances, mas, não garante.

- Não me importo com isso... Embora reconheça que quando ficar adulto vou precisar começar a pensar em continuar a minha linhagem... E agora que falaram, talvez já tenha considerado Gine como minha parceira e por isso ajo dessa forma com ela. – ele se surpreende por não ter pensado nesse aspecto antes, por se prender demais ao fato de ser jovem para isso, mas, era a explicação mais plausível para os seus atos e por sua possessividade perante ela.

- Mas, tipo, pelo que ouvi, irá demorar três anos para ela ficar adulta. Você se tornará adulto daqui a um ano. Irá esperar esses dois anos de diferença? - Spinaki (spinach - espinafre) pergunta curioso, se intrometendo na conversa, enquanto exibia um imenso sorriso por ganhar na queda de braço, enquanto acariciava seu topete, sendo que sempre fazia isso quando estava feliz com algo.

- Claro... Não sei, não consigo pensar em outra fêmea, sendo assim desde que a conheci.

- Foi esperto em se tornar supervisor dela. - Brokko (broccoli – brócolis) comenta, vendo Bardock arquear o cenho ao perceber o que ele comentara, perguntando ao mesmo:

- Como assim "esperto"?

- Ora! Com a sua companhia constantemente, garantirá que quando ela ficar adulta tenha mais chances de conseguir que ela o aceite para procriar, assim como afastará qualquer outro macho inoportuno dela.

- Não havia pensado por esse ângulo, ainda.

Bardock confessara sem perceber a vantagem adicional disso, se surpreendo ao compreender que ele, por algum motivo e mesmo sendo novo, já havia escolhido uma parceira de procriação, sendo que explicava muitas de suas atitudes a seu ver, embora não explicasse o porque de sentir sentimentos desconhecidos tão intensos para com ela.

- Estou com inveja... Não estaria se Kale aceitasse ser minha parceira de procriação... Ofereci a minha cauda e ela me chicoteou na face. - Asparakus comenta um pouco chateado.

- Ela recusou não verbalmente você... Além disso, não sei como você espera conseguir uma saiya-jin do calibre dela, sendo desse jeito. - Panbukin comenta com um olhar reprovador.

- Como assim?

- Precisamos falar? É desligado, irritante, chato, desleixado, foge dos treinos, faz as coisas por sua própria cabeça, não leva nada a sério, prefere dormir mais do que qualquer outra coisa, a não ser quando há a ocasião de esmagar vermes, além de ser burro como uma porta e uma negação em cortejo. Alguma pergunta?

Seripa termina de falar, suspirando cansada, para depois, se aproximar de Bardock, inclinando para ele com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto acariciava os ombros dele.

- Mas, vamos deixar Gine de lado... Quero saber de você. O que andou fazendo esses dias?

- Fui consertar meu scouter, já que o medidor de poder estava um pouco danificado e aproveitei para leva-lo para uma revisão e nisso, pensei em seguir os passos de meu pai, sendo que vi Gine no campo de treinamento e decidi treina-la.

- Entendi... Mas, deve estar cansado. Quer que eu faça uma massagem em você?

- Bem, eu...

- Bardock, e quanto a Kabbage -san? Você o viu? Ele saiu já faz algum tempo. - Panbukin pergunta, desviando o assunto e evitando assim que seu amigo respondesse, pois viu que ele estava desconfortável a pergunta de Seripa.

Então, sorrindo, ele explica todo o ocorrido e nisso, todos caem na risada, inclusive Bardock, que tirou o seu scouter no rosto e mostrou um vídeo da explosão de Kabbage que ele filmou, com todos rindo ainda mais, enquanto olhavam a gravação.

- Esses saiya-jins que riram são suicidas, por acaso? – Seripa pergunta em meio aos risos.

- Acredito que não sabiam do perigo... – Bardock comenta em meio as risadas.

- Valeu por ter filmado. De fato, quando não são assustadoras essas explosões, elas são hilárias. - Toma fala secando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Transmita para o scouter da Kale. - Asparakus pede.

- Sim. Vou fazer isso. - nisso, ele acessa alguns menus e selecionar a opção de enviar, selecionando um scouter em particular para depois confirmar.

- Por que não coloca esse vídeo na rede de Bejiita para ficar disponível a todos? - Spinaki pede, enquanto secava a lágrima que saiu de seus olhos de tanto rir.

- Você acham que sou um louco sem amor a vida? Se ele descobrir e chegar até mim, nem a Medical machine mais moderna conseguirá me curar. - Bardock fala apavorado, enquanto pensava na fúria insana de seu pai, caso descobrisse o culpado.

- Bem, isso é verdade... Mas, acho uma pena que os demais percam esse surto. - Brokko comenta com um sorriso maligno.

- Bem, como ainda quero viver, me ausentarei de fazer algo assim. - Bardock comenta, encerrando o vídeo e posicionando o scouter na face.

Após alguns minutos, Kabbage surge, coçando a nuca e olhando para todos que estavam reunidos, com exceção de Kale e Gine que já se encontravam na nave, sendo que os demais perceberam que ele estava com uma face ligeiramente aborrecida.

- Estão todos aí? Vamos partir.

- Estamos.

- Me fale uma coisa, Bardock. Você por acaso a escolheu com a sua segunda cabeça? – pai e filho estão mais a frente do grupo, conversando entre si, com Seripa desejando poder ouvi-los.

Afinal, por causa do barulho das naves partindo e de diversas vozes, abafavam a conversa de ambos.

- Sim.

Ele simplesmente confirma, pois, não poderia falar que sabia que o poder real dela era muito baixo, por não saber a reação dele e após a conversa com os seus amigos, julgara que talvez tivesse sido por esse motivo, pois, pelo que percebeu, inconscientemente, ele a escolheu como sua futura parceira de procriação, sendo que a sua cauda deixara bem clara a sua escolha inconsciente, tal como a dela, algo que o animava.

- Se de fato foi com a segunda cabeça, muita coisa faz sentindo... E bem, considerando que está na fase de transição de filhote para adulto, é normal, tendo em vista os hormônios... Normalmente, como supervisor, poderia recusar sobre o pretexto de você não saber escolher. Mas, se foi por esse motivo a sua escolha, não posso fazer nada, pois, pelo visto, escolheu a sua parceira de procriação. Mas, devo falar que estou um pouco desgostoso com a escolha. Poderia ser uma saiya-jin mais poderosa, tipo, como a Kale, de um poder próximo do seu.

- Não mudarei a minha decisão Kabbage-san.

- Que seja - ele faz um movimento de descaso com a mão - É a sua escolha... Espero que pelo menos, as crias herdem o seu poder e não o dela. Não acredito que ela vá melhorar.

Bardock decide não revelar a habilidade dela de ocultar seu poder de luta para não atrair uma atenção desnecessária a mesma, sendo preferível que fique dentre ele e Gine.

- Vamos, cambada de vagabundos! Mexam seu traseiro até a nave e se preparem. Iremos nos transformar em oozarus ao chegarmos no planeta.

- Que bom! Vou poder esmagar vermes! Será que os esmago com as mãos? - Spinaki pergunta a si mesmo, animado.

- É interessante, mas, depois não reclame se a sua mão ficar emporcalhada com o sangue deles... Prefiro esmaga-los com a minha bota. - Brokko comenta.

- Isso é frescura... Prefiro soterra-los ao atirar objetos para cima deles, principalmente as suas construções, pois é divertido vê-los fugindo dos projéteis de um lado para o outro, atordoados. Divirto-me e muito vendo essa reação.

- Isso mesmo, Panbukin. Também concordo com você.

- Para mim, vê-los correr apavorados, enquanto os chuto, é divertido - Seripa comenta sorrindo.

- Eu, Bardock e Kale preferimos desintegra-los com as nossas rajadas, né?

- Isso mesmo Toma. Sinceramente, não entendo a preferência de vocês. - Bardock suspira cansado.

- Não gosta do som de ossos sendo quebrados? Isso é tão legal. - Asparakus comenta com uma face sonhadora.

- O som é legal e inclusive, sempre acabamos pisoteando muitos... Mas, acho que a rajada nos distancia dos outros, já que não são todos que conseguem soltar uma rajada de energia na forma Oozaru. Os de classe muito baixa não conseguem. - Toma comenta com escárnio, vendo alguns deles o fuzilarem com os olhos.

- Eu consigo e não me importo de fazer manualmente, em vez de algo potente como uma rajada, assim como os outros, menos o Asparakus, Brokko e Spinaki, claro. - Panbukin sorri malignamente, vendo o outro colega cerrar os olhos para ele, para depois revirar os olhos, tal como Spinaki.

- E daí que não conseguimos? Nós divertimos de outro jeito.

- Isso mesmo, Asparakus. Meu irmão e eu concordamos. - Brokko fala sorridente.

- Bardock. – o pai chama o filho para ficar ao seu lado, sendo que ele assim o faz, já desconfiando da pergunta do mesmo.

- Sim, Kabbage-san?

- A Gine já se transformou em oozaru alguma vez?

- Não.

- Mas, ela não estava no campo de treinamento? Não a treinaram em algum planeta? - Kabbage pergunta estarrecido.

- Estavam mais preocupados em mata-la do que ensina-la. Por isso, acredito, que se ela for treinada, algo que não foi há anos, seu poder poderá aumentar. - Bardock comenta seriamente.

- Bem, isso tem lógica... E quem sabe, não ganhe um poder mais respeitável? - Kabbage comenta pensativo - daqui a um ano, saberemos. Por sorte, todas as naves são equipadas com Medical Machine, ao contrário das esféricas, que somente possuem suporte de vida.

- Sim. Há grandes chances dela aumentar seus poderes.

- E se o poder dela não aumentar muito? – o genitor pergunta, arqueando o cenho para o filho, enquanto o analisava.

- Isso é algo para o futuro e prefiro me concentrar no presente. Além disso, mesmo que não aumente, irei persistir no treinamento com ela.

- Entendo... Bem, você a estará treinando e, portanto, é o responsável. Desejo-lhe sorte, pois vai precisar. E agradeça que irei avaliar a sua capacidade de ensino e não o poder dela.

- Verdade, Kabbage-san.

Bardock sabia que fora bom o seu pai ter explodido antes, despejando assim a sua raiva e frustração em objetos, acabando por torna-lo mais "fácil" de se lidar, além de que, a perspectiva de que ela não fora treinada e que poderia aumentar seu poder de luta, o havia deixado mais animado, sendo que como agora ela estava na equipe, Kabbage tinha um forte sendo de proteção para com os seus membros, algo que herdou dele, sendo que no caso de Bardock, a proteção ampliava para toda a raça e não somente para a equipe, como no caso de seu genitor.

E mesmo que acontecesse um milagre e o poder dela se expandisse, ele já havia decidido tira-la do time o quanto antes e coloca-la na Central de distribuição de carnes, pois ela não tinha perfil para invasões. Mas, isso, era uma decisão dele para com ela, não precisando compartilhar com ninguém.

- Bardock, você terá que ficar atento. Se ela nunca se transformou, poderá ficar incontrolável, inclusive, chegando ao ponto de atacar um de nós.

- Tudo bem, senhor. Eu controlo a minha transformação e posso lidar com outra oozaru. Ficarei ao lado dela, atento aos seus atos.

Nisso, o pai dele consente com a cabeça e todos sobem na nave, tomando o seus lugares, tal com Bardock que posicionara Gine no banco ao seu lado, enquanto a ensinava a usar o cinto, sendo que Kale estava atrás dele e controlava o seu riso, assim que viu seu superior entrando, pois havia assistido ao vídeo minutos antes deste chegar.

Seripa sentou no outro lado de Bardock e lançava olhares de raiva para Gine, que os ignorava, estoicamente, se surpreendo consigo mesma, enquanto sentia sua mão sendo apertada por Bardock, confortando-a e a tranquilizando na partida da nave, já que ela nunca subira numa.

Kale olha para Seripa e revira os olhos, pois notara que se de fato, ele havia escolhido Gine como parceira de procriação, Seripa não tinha muitas chances de torna-lo seu parceiro de procriação.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kale ignorava as tentativas infrutíferas de Asparakus de chamar a sua atenção, sendo que começara a ficar tão irritada, que chegou ao ponto de chicotear a sua cauda no rosto dele, enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para ele, que se encolhe na cadeira, decidindo ficar em silêncio o resto da viagem.

Então, após a partida brusca, Gine olha pela janela ficando maravilhada ao ver o espaço e depois, seu planeta natal, distanciando-se, enquanto sentia-se ansiosa e igualmente assustada frente a algo novo, assim como triste, pois sabia que teria que matar inocentes e mesmo que na forma oozaru não tivesse noção de seus atos, assim como alguma recordação posterior, nada diminuiria a sua tristeza pela morte de inocentes.


End file.
